Guardian
by Cheeseball417
Summary: When things take an unsuspected turn at graduation, can Rose make it work, or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.-**_ Okay, the last chapter was really short, but it wasn't the full prologue. My computer crashed before it saved, but I didn't know this so I uploaded it. Any way here is the true prologue.

_**Disclaimer-**_ I don't own any of the characters. The characters all belong to the amazing Rachelle Mead.

The sky was dark as the graduating class sat at their edge of their seats. Waiting for their assignments. I, unlike my classmates, already knew whom I would be guarding. I would be entrusted to guard my best friend in the world, Vasilisa Dragomir, the last living Dragomir.

I was a dhampir, meaning I was half-human, half vampire. It was my job as a vampire to protect moroi, the good vampires, from the strigoi, the dead vampires. In my world, there were a bunch of royal families who took turns with the thrown. Lissa's family was one royal family.

I looked over to my best friend in the world. Her blonde hair hung straight and went to about mid-back. She was skinny and had almost no curves. Her green eyes were turned towards the makeshift stage that stood in front of us on the commons. She was sitting next to her royal ex-boyfriend, Christian (or as I call him Pyro).

Christian had black hair that was a sloppy mop on top of his pale head. He had piercing blue eyes, which turned in my direction. We made eye contact. He smirked his "Caught-ya" smirk. I felt my face redden and turned my gaze to Alberta, the head guardian, who was speaking.

"And now, it is my great pleasure to present to you. Saint Vladimir's graduating class of 2010!" Alberta, spoke into the microphone.

"First. The Royals." She rolled her way through the first few heirs. Then she got to Lissa, I got ready to stand, "Vasilisa Dragomir…" She paused and her eyebrows knotted together, that was not a good sign, "And Edward Castile." My jaw dropped, as did Eddie's, Lissa's and surprisingly Christian's.

I watched Eddie and Lissa get up. The reached the center isle at the same time and she walked forward to meet him. When they were level with each other, they began to walk forward together, up to the stage. I watched as my best friend was given a cross and Eddie a stake. They walked to the side.

I waited through the other royals. I actually listened to see what sucker would get stuck with Christian, "Christian Ozera and… Okay what is up with these pairings?" Alberta said the next part to another guardian, "She'll help a strigoi kill him!" I knew which sucker was assigned to him before she said, "Alright. First of all, The queen is not happy, but she will be passing her crown to Mr. Ozera next year. It says right here 'I hate to say this, but it is an Ozera's turn to rule.'" Everyone's jaws dropped at this announcement, "And the Queen herself insisted, seriously it says right here: 'It is time for an Ozera heir to assume the thrown, and since Mr. Ozera will be King he will be placed in the hands of the most capable guardian of her year, maybe generation or decade, as much as I might hate to admit it. Rosemarie Hathaway will be assigned to guard Christian Ozera. P.S. Rose, I know we've had our differences and I know you don't want to talk to me, so shut up and suck it up. Go be the guardian you can be. _**Guarding**_ Christian.' Hm. She underlined Guarding and put it in italics. I guess that means no hurting Christian, Rose. Guess you need to find a new pastime." She smiled at my frozen face, "Anyway, Christian Ozera and Rosemarie Hathaway. Wow. Never would have guessed." I stood up and walked to meet Christian. The new king. My new charge. We walked to the stage, he got his cross and I got my stake. Oh, how I wanted to drive that thing through his chest, but I was a good girl and didn't.

Soon the ceremony was over. I walked to my room and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Almost as soon as I was asleep there was a small knock on the door. I woke up and walked to get it. Standing in my doorway was Lissa.

"Hey Lissa." I said tiredly.

"Don't tell me your not going to the party?!" She said incredulously. Then I noticed she was wearing a bright-red dress that exposed a good amount of leg.

"What party?" I really had no idea what party she was talking about.

"Well, the royals pulled some strings…"

"I'm not royal."

"But I am." A voice said behind Lissa. It was Christian. I hadn't noticed him. He was wearing black pants and a white dress shirt. Next to him stood Eddie, dressed in the same attire, "You were assigned as my guardian, we're royals, our guardians go everywhere with us. Let's go."

"Thanks, but I don't want to go through my stuff to get…"

"These?" Lissa held up the black dress that was the same design as her dress and black, high-heeled boots.

In an hour, we were at the Royal Moroi Mansion. I was sitting at the bar, complete with a hired bartender with Christian. The two of us watched all the other royals and the occasional dhampir dance. We occasionally made comments on how this Moroi danced or how that one was soooo drunk.

After a while Lissa appeared on top of a pool table, a microphone in hand. The D.J. stopped playing and all eyes were on her. "Um.. Hi everyone! First off. Congrats! We finally made it. Now we are going out into the real world. Dhampirs. First of all let's give them a round of applause! I doubt any of you can take any of them down." Everyone clapped, "And Moroi. If I ever catch you being rude to any guardian, I will personally turn Rose Hathaway on you." At first everyone laughed nervously, then when she didn't they realized she wasn't kidding, "Okay you all laugh. Um Jesse! Come here. Your pretty strong right."

"I guess." Jesse, a royal, said smugly, "I bet I could take Rose. Let's go you and me."

"Okay, let's go." I took a step towards him and he bolted through the door before my foot had touched the ground.

"Anne. Why don't you go check and make sure your charge isn't hiding on the roof or something." Lissa said kindly to Jesse's guardian. Anne left.

"Anyway. I really just wanted to kick off the dance with the traditional, guardian dance." Lissa said, looking at me apologetically.

It took me a minute, but once I saw everyone partnering with their guardian, I realized I had to dance with Christian.

"Oh and Rose," Lissa said, still at the mic, "You have to participate. In other words, Christian and Rose I want you front and center." She jumped down to go dance with Eddie.

Christian grabbed my arm and pulled me to the middle of the floor. He met my gaze, "Listen, I know you don't want to, no offense, but neither do I, but we have no choice, according to Lissa."

"Fine, but don't try anything funny. Just 'cause you're the King doesn't mean you will ever be anything other than a pyromaniac," He smirked and wound his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck.

I may hate to admit it, but he was a pretty good dancer. He knew the dance all the other royal males were leading their partners through (they were all opposite genders, that usually happened for royal moroi with a few exceptions *cough* like me and Lissa *cough*), but instead of following them, halfway into the song he squished me to him, lifting my feet on the ground. When I came back down, I was on his feet. He gave me a look that said _stay still_. I did, and soon I was twirling and swaying to something much like a fast waltz. Everyone else stopped and watched Christian lead me through the complex dance; no one noticed he was the only on dancing. Eventually the dance ended and Christian pulled me off of his feet. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the grand staircase, down the hall and out onto a side balcony.

The balcony overlooked a lake. The lake was completely surrounded by the mansion, which could explain why I had never seen it before. There were little fountains in the water, spurting more water onto the surface, it had lights on each fountain and around the lake. I stepped forward letting go of Christian and walked forward to stare at the lake. "It's beautiful." I said.

"It is isn't it? Never really noticed it and now tomorrow we'll never see it again, unless I have a kid, which probably won't happen." He said still at the entrance way.

"Why not." I asked.

"Well, tomorrow we need to go to the airport and catch a flight to…" He said it with a confused tone.

"No I mean why do you think you'll never have kids?" I asked cutting him off.

"Well, for one everyone thinks I'm Strigoi, and I'm just all around scary to other people. Plus now I have you for a guardian, and if there is anyone kids here are more afraid of than me, it's you."

"Oh." Wow Rose. Genius response, "So why'd you bring me here."

"Well, I found it earlier today. Well I should say I _noticed_ it today. I just wanted to see it again before we left."

We stood in our spots for a moment, until a voice spoke from the shadows, "Ah. Congratulations Roza. You would have done great things. To bad things are going to end now."

Before I could do anything I was smashed into the wall. His seven-foot body stood in front of me. His teeth rested on my neck. And then I felt a burning pain. It pulsed through me, burning hotter on the part of my body that was touching Dimitri.

This was the end. I would not be able to protect Christian, "Christian. Run." I said softly, and then I blacked out.

_**A.N.-**_ Sorry it isn't as long as it should have been. I had to cut it in half because of the technical error. I hope to have the next chapter up ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer-**_ I don't own any of the characters. The characters all belong to the amazing Rachelle Mead.

**CPOV:**

We stood in our spots for a moment, until a voice spoke from the shadows, "Ah. Congratulations Roza. You would have done great things. To bad things are going to end now."

Before I could do anything I saw Rose being crushed between a seven-foot body and the wall. The figure bowed its head to her neck teeth. And then I felt a burning pain.

I saw the eyes. It was a strigoi. I didn't think. I just acted. Flames shot from my hands and engulfed the Strigoi. "Christian. Run." I heard her whisper. She crumpled slightly and her eyes shut. The Strigoi was still standing, but soon he crumpled bringing her down with him. I saw who it was. _Shit. He was badass as a dhampir! Now he's Strigoi! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I did what Rose had said. I ran, "Help! Strigoi!!" I yelled as I ran. Soon I was hunched over panting in front of the Campus's Guardian Headquarters. I saw Alberta emerge from the building. She looked stunned to see me.

"Oh my God! Christian! What did Rose do to you?" She said running over to me. Wow Rose and me really did have a bad rep, even with the guardians.

"We… Looking at Lake… Dimitri…Attacked…Rose…Hurt…. I…Dimitri…Fire…" I tried to get a sentence out, but she understood what I meant. She took off towards the Royal's Dorm. I followed.

**LPOV:**

Everyone was dancing. I saw Rose and Christian moving to a complex dance that no one else seemed to know. People stopped dancing to watch them. I watched the two glide around. I studied how their feet were moving. Soon after, I realized, Christian was dancing and Rose was standing on his feet like a small child and their parent would dance.

I smiled to myself. Rose hated to show weakness, even if that was in ballroom dancing. She must hate to need to let Christian do all the work. The two things Rose hated the most were showing weakness and Christian, however she was smiling and had her arms wound around him. Maybe there was more to their friendship than they told. I puzzled over that thought for a while, until it was interrupted by Christian running down the staircase yelling, "Help! Strigoi!"

I glanced at Eddie. He reached into his pocket and produced a silver stake. Together we ran up the stairs. We soon found the strigoi. It was on a balcony over looking a lake. It was on the ground, on top of Rose. The strigoi was charred and burned everywhere. _Christian. _Eddie flipped the strigoi over onto his back and staked it straight through it's heart.

"Holy Shit! It's Belikov!" Eddie yelled. I looked. It was. There, dead at our feet, was Rose's mentor, and her first love, Dimitri Belikov, "Damn! I would have loved to see those two fight! He is badass and she is badass junior!" It was true. The only people who could beat either of them, was each other. I looked at him with a look I hope said _What the fuck!_ He got the message and we ran to get help.

**CPOV:**

Alberta and I ran up the stairs two at a time. When we got to the balcony, I saw another guardian had already been there, since there was a hole in his chest. A hole caused by a silver stake.

While we ran, we had attracted some attention and a few other guardians had followed us. The other guardians picked up the now dead Belikov and carried him away.

"Christian did you attack him with fire?" She asked as she examined some of the burns on Rose's dress.

"Yes. He had her pinned to the wall about to bite her. I couldn't let her die." I said looking down at Rose's peaceful face. I raked my eyes over her body. _Shit. I had burned her, too._

"Rose? Rose?" Alberta knelt down next to Rose and shook her.

"Five more minutes, mom." Rose said. I laughed in relief. I thought I had killed her. I don't know why, but since we had started to hang out with Lissa together, the thought of losing her was unbearable.

"Thank God!" Alberta said, "Mr. Ozera? Can you carry her to the infirmary?"

I thought about it. Rose was solid and not many moroi could carry her that distance, but then again I was a hell of a lot stronger than most moroi.

"I'll try." I said. Alberta nodded; she seemed surprised I would try. I lifted Rose into a cradle hold. Her arms wrapped around my neck and buried her face in my neck. It felt good to have her in my arms. To feel her steady heart beat. To know she was alive.

With Alberta following, I walked down the hall and the staircase. The moroi who had been partying only twenty minutes early stood solemn and watched Alberta, Rose and I pass.

"Christian?" I heard Rose speak and looked down. Her arms were still around my neck but her warm, brown eyes were staring up at me.

"It's okay, Rose." I knew what she was worrying about, "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything. Don't worry. We're safe. Dimitri was put to rest."

I felt her relax in my arms as she buried her face into my neck. I felt her hot tears on my skin and shirt. I didn't care that I was ruining a good shirt, all I cared about was she was safe.

**APOV:**

I was confused. It was common knowledge that Rose Hathaway and Christian Ozera should not be kept together alone for a long period of time, unless you want Christian to get his face rearranged or Rose charred to a crisp. So why was it the queen had assigned Rose to guard Christian, especially if Christian was to be king.

I walked out of my office in the Campus's Guardian Center, grabbed my coat and walked out the door. Only to be met by Christian Ozera.

"Oh my God! Christian! What did Rose do to you?" Was Rose chasing him? No she would have caught up to him, Belikov would have made sure of it.

"We… Looking at Lake… Dimitri…Attacked…Rose…Hurt…. I…Dimitri…Fire…" He tried to get a sentence out. I understood, he was talking about the lake in the Royal's courtyard. They must have been outside and Dimitri attacked them. Since Rose was Rose, even though she hated Christian, he was her charge and Dimitri would have to go through her to get to Christian. By the sounds of it Rose got hurt and Christian ran here and he couldn't breath because his throat was on fire? The last part didn't sound right, gut that was all I had.

I took off to the Royal Dorm, Christian hot on my heals. _He's pretty fast. He could at least follow slightly behind Rose. _I let him lead me to the balcony they had been on.

While we ran, I did my best to attract some attention of the other guardians, it worked and a few followed. When we got to the balcony, I saw another guardian had already stabbed Dimitri through the heart with a stake. _Was it Rose?_ I ordered him to be taken away. The other guardians picked up the now dead Belikov and carried him away.

Once he was taken away, my eyes landed on Rose. She had on high-healed boots that made my feet hurt just looking at them. She wore a short, black dress. The dress had been ripped across the stomach to expose a good amount of her midriff. The already plunging neckline was crocked exposing her left bra cup. Then I looked at the rips closer. The edge's were singed. Fire. Christian had specialized in fire. Fire killed Stigoi.

"Christian did you attack him with fire?" I asked as I stared at Rose's crumpled figure.

"Yes. He had her pinned to the wall about to bite her. I couldn't let her die." He looked down her, his eyes raking over her body. I saw guilt cross his face. He had seen the burns on Rose.

"Rose? Rose?" I knelt down next to Rose and shook her.

"Five more minutes, mom." Rose said. Christian laughed.

"Thank God!" I said, "Mr. Ozera? Can you carry her to the infirmary?"

He thought about it. So did I. Dhampirs were heavier than moroi, since they had more muscle, and Rose had stronger muscles than the average dhampir, guardian or not. Most moroi couldn't carry her that far, but I knew Christian had trained with his aunt, so he was a lot stronger than most moroi.

"I'll try." He said. I nodded; I was surprised he would try, like I said before, he and Rose frequently were at each other's throats. I watched as Christian lifted Rose into a cradle hold. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he buried her face in his neck. I watched his eyes, I saw something in them, but I couldn't make it out.

Christian walked out the door and down the hall. I followed. All the royal moroi and their guardians stopped to watch us pass.

"Christian?" I heard Rose speak and looked over to her. Her arms were still around Christians neck but her eyes were staring up at him. She spoke in a whisper, so no one but me and Christian heard.

"It's okay, Rose. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything. Don't worry. We're safe. Dimitri was put to rest."

She looked at him for a minute more as we continued to walk and then buried her face into his shoulder. I saw his shirt get wet. She was crying. I had seen Rose Hathaway happy, excited, worried, mad, _pissed_ (and she brought pissed to a whole new level), and almost every other emotion, since I had raised her here since she was four, but I had never seen her cry.

I figured she wouldn't want anyone else to see so I speed up so I was beside Christian. Vasilisa Dragomir, Rose's best friend, saw what I was doing, and came to walk next Christian, blocking Rose's tears from the other side. Edward Castile, a friend of Rose and Vasilisa's guardian, came to walk behind Christian. The three of us walked with Christian to the infirmary where Christian handed Rose to a nurse. I explained what had happened, allowing Rose's friends free to follow Rose down the hall. Then I left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer-**_ I don't own any of the characters. The characters all belong to the amazing Rachelle Mead.

**CPOV:**

It was early morning, so in other words, the sun was starting to go down. I stared at Rose's body lying on the hospital bed. I had seen her in here so many times (They actually removed the room number from the door and hung a sign saying Rosemarie Hathaway.), but this time it was worse than the others. This time I was the reason I was in here. If I hadn't lit Dimitri on fire, her whole front wouldn't have been burned.

I looked over at Lissa, who was lounging on a chair, she was staring at me a look of disbelief on her face, "Your right, it is your fault she's in here," she said.

I sighed, "I know. How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"Spirit. If you had left her alone and not lit Dimitri on fire she would be damned to an eternity of blood and violence."

"But if I hadn't brought her to the balcony he wouldn't have attacked." I said.

"He would have, just not then. He was smart; he would have waited to get her away from the other guardians. He was stupid and forgot you could light him on fire. You saved her." She said. She looked into my eyes for a minute, stood up and walked over to me. She pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, but it wasn't the same as before. She let go and walked out of the room.

I sat back down and looked back over at Rose. Her soft brown eyes were staring into mine. She lifted a bandaged arm and waved, giving me a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted out.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she exclaimed. She was pissed. "Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it! You should be ashamed of yourself!" I looked down and waited for her to finish, I knew I deserved it, "You didn't let me hit him!! Then again I was almost dead so I guess you're off the hook." I looked up at her; she was smiling, "Thank you for saving me your majesty." She laughed at my shocked expression, "What? Forget you're the King?"

"Honestly I did." I said, "Hey are you hungry? You haven't eaten since the ceremony."

"_Shit_! What day is it?" She asked.

"_Shh…_ You've only been out three days. You didn't answer my question though." I said trying to calm her.

"Um…" She thought about it, "I'm good, but can you go get Lissa?"

"Everyone else left. Classes are over. Most of the jets left with the other graduates. The others all took those buses. It's just you, a few nurses and me. I'll go tell them your up." I said.

"Okay." I left.

I took me a while, since it was so early, but eventually I found a nurse. When we got back to Rose's room, we saw her fumbling with a remote; her hands were so badly bandaged she couldn't hold it steady, much less press the buttons. I took the remote from her.

"What channel?" I asked.

"I don't know. Any idea what's on? I don't watch T.V. this late." She said confused.

It was about 5 in the afternoon in the human world. I knew what would make her happy. I pressed a few numbers. A picture of a pirate appeared on the screen, accompanied with "Are you ready kids? _Aye aye Captain!_ I can't hear you!"

"Sponge Bob!" Rose yelled as the nurse took her blood pressure, "I used to watch this all the time when Lissa and I were on our own!" She began to sing along to the song. I laughed. I had watched it to, but I was six, not sixteen, "Just because I'm all wrapped up doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, Ozera!"

We both laughed. We watched Sponge Bob for the rest of the day. And at 6, she was told she could leave. I walked her back to her room. I saw Lissa had taken it upon herself to strip the walls of all the pictures and pack them and any of Rose's possessions. I looked around and saw that other than a few boxes near the door and her queen-sized bed, the room was empty. She walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room.

"What the hell! Christian! I look like shit!" She yelled reappearing in the doorframe.

Honestly, I thought she looked perfect, sexy even. _Christian did you just call Rose sexy! Get a hold on yourself. _Well, it's Rose fucking Hathaway! I'm probably the only guy who hasn't hit on her! _ Yeah because you two are at each other's throats every other day!_ Whatever. That voice in my heat was right I needed to stop.

"You looked fine. Your like my sister, I don't care." I said. It was true. She was like my sister. We fought more than most people, but we were always there for each other, "It doesn't matter, we're leaving tomorrow morning, you should go to bed." I turned to leave.

"Um…Christian." I turned to face her, "Can you stay? I don't want to be alone, after what happened." She looked down.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "Sure."

She walked into the bathroom to get changed; I just sat on the bed. I looked around the room. There weren't too many faded spots on the walls, most girls have tons of pictures hung up, and Rose didn't. I continued to examine her room. She had bight red walls and a white carpet. In one corner was the closet, in another there was the door to the hallway, the third one was where all the faded spots were, in the forth, I found something that interested me. It was a little teddy bear. It was tan and was missing a button-eye. One of its ears was partially torn. I walked over to it and picked it up. There was a note under it. I opened it:

"Dear Rose,

You left this at my house when you came this summer. I thought you might want it back. I hope you are doing okay in school, don't get into trouble and don't make me a grandfather. Seriously, if you have a kid before your twenty I will send some of my friends to talk to you.

-Dad"

I flipped the paper over. On the back was a name I'd heard before. It was a name everyone knew, a name most people feared. The name was Abe Mazur. _Oh My God. Abe was Rose's father. How had I not seen that coming? I had met Abe. They had the same eyes, hair, nose…scratch that he had the same everything as Rose except her being female and a dhampir. Abe had known my parents well and was over our house frequently. If my parents weren't dead, I bet I would have met Rose when we were like four._

"So you met Mr. Cuddles." A quiet voice said. I looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway. She had her hair down and was wearing one of those ultra-short dresses (or as I like to call them, shirts). Okay earlier when I said Rose was sexy, that was nothing to what she looked like now. _Dude! Shut Up! _

"Wow. The famous badass Rosemarie Hathaway has a teddy bear named Mr. Cuddle's. Original name Rose." I said with a smirk.

"Well, after you kill a bunch of monsters that had once been people, sometimes you need someone to hug. And Mr. Cuddles won't get me knocked up. You read what my dad wrote." She seemed embarrassed and refused to meet my gaze.

I set Mr. Cuddles on the bed along with the note and walked over to her. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face. I put my face close to her face, this way she had to look at me, "Rose. You listen to me. You are a badass through and through, if you need a teddy bear after killing a bunch of people, that is fine."

She wound her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back. We stood there for a while. I knew she had had a long day, or a long three days, so I just stood there with her. After a while I could sense she was ready to sleep. I brought my arms behind her knees and scooped her up. I placed her on the bed and went to stand, but she refused to let go. I dropped onto the bed next to her.

Rose turned to look at me and curled up into a ball. _Just Like Lissa_. I stared up at the ceiling, with one arm behind my head. Eventually she fell asleep. I got up and pulled back the covers. She rolled a little. I picked her up as gently as I could and placed her in the bed, pulling the covers up over her.

I walked to the other side of the bed, kicked off my shoes. I took off the jeans and tee-shirt combo I had been wearing, so I was only in my black silk-ish boxers. I climbed into bed. I turned to look at her. She had her back to me. She seemed to gravitate toward heat, so she spread out (she had been curled into her little ball), turned and pressed herself against me.

It felt so good to be next to her. I had started to notice we were fighting less and less since me and Lissa broke up. Maybe she knew it had hurt me, so she was laying off on the jackass-ish comments. Maybe she was depressed about Dimitri being a strigoi and didn't have the mean ideas anymore. Maybe we were just like brother and sister; we hate each other, but when things go wrong we put them right for each other.

I fell asleep with Rose in my arms. I found myself wishing that would happen every night.

**RPOV:**

"Um…Christian." I said. He turned, "Can you stay? I don't want to be alone, after what happened." I looked down.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, "Sure." It felt good to stand wrapped in his arms.

I walked into the bathroom to get changed; Lissa had left cloths in there for me. I lifted to cloths. There was a shirt, underwear, bra, and…. no pants. Okay. A night with Christian with no pants on my part. This should be fun. I took my hair out of the ponytail someone must have put it in and bushed it thoroughly. I walked out of the bathroom quietly. I saw Christian standing in the corner; the corner that held my teddy bear and a note from my dad.

"So you met Mr. Cuddles." I said in a quiet voice. He looked up. I watched his eyes rake over my body, pausing slightly pausing on my hardly concealed ass. 

"Wow. The famous badass Rosemarie Hathaway has a teddy bear named Mr. Cuddle's. Original name Rose." He said with a smirk.

"Well, after you kill a bunch of monsters that had once been people, sometimes you need someone to hug. And Mr. Cuddles won't get me knocked up. You read what my dad wrote." I said. No one but Lissa knew about Mr. Cuddles. I refused to look at him, so instead I stared at my feet.

I hadn't realized he had moved until he placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face. He leaned his face close to me. My breathing stopped. As much as I hated to admit it, he was hot. He had perfect lips, a perfect nose, his hair was perfectly groomed, and don't get me started on his eyes, "Rose. You listen to me. You are a badass through and through, if you need a teddy bear after killing a bunch of people, that is fine."

Oh my god. I guess Lissa had a reason to like him. He could be rude and mean, but he also knew how to be nice and caring. I wound my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged me back. We stood there for a while. I was so tired. He noticed. He picked me up like you would hold a small child. He laid me down on the bed. Christian tried to stand up, so I tightened my arms and locked my legs around his waist. He sighed and lay on the bed next to me.

I turned to look at him. He stared up at the ceiling, with one arm behind his head. He looked like a god. His pale skin was flawless and his chest looked strong. Eventually I fell asleep. I dreamed about Christian that night.

**A.N.- ** I am going to be needing names soon! Give me a few. If I don't get anyone everyone will be Bob 1, 2, 3 in addition to the characters supplied by Rachelle Mead :-D ~ O-:


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.-** Hi everyone! First off, I would like to thank Saphrenia for the awesome names, and also a lot of people are asking what gender. Honestly, most names will be for royals and extras that will be appearing soon, so it doesn't matter what gender. Well I've delayed you enough, onto the story.

**RPOV:**

**Rose's Dream:**

I was standing in the middle of n unfamiliar room. It had a white rug and a black wall. In one corner was a white design that twirled around and around. I heard a door open behind me. I turned and saw myself. I had my hair down and was half-naked. I was in my black bra and my favorite pair of short-black boxer briefs.

The other me walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, she let her feet dangle off the edge.

"Ready?" Rose 2 asked.

I realized there was someone else in the room, behind me. I turned and saw Christian. He was sitting on a chair in front of a desk. He was only wearing boxers and a tank top.

"Of course." He stood and walked over to Rose 2. Rose 2 leaned back onto the bed and he lay on top of her.

Soon they were full on making out. I watched as Rose 2 started to grab the edges of Christian's shirt. She pushed the shirt up and off. He pulled back to look at her. I could see that he was asking for approval from her. In response she traced his abs. I knew what was going to happen before it happened. I force myself out of the dream.

**CPOV:**

I heard her scream and my eyes flew open. I looked at her. Her eyes were closed, but she was screaming bloody murder. I sat up and tried to shake her awake. Eventually she stopped screaming and her eyes flew open.

"Oh my god." Was all she said. She sat up and pulled herself onto my lap. She buried her face into my neck and wrapped her arms around me. I held her. I realized this was the second time in twelve hours I had hugged Rose. For me and her, that was un-thought of. Eventually she fell asleep in my arms. I lay down, keeping her on my chest and fell asleep listening to her steady breathing.

**RPOV-**

I had been unable to open my eyes, but I screamed as loud as possible, hoping it would wake me up. I felt someone shake me. Eventually I was able to open my eyes, so I stopped screaming. I saw Christian sitting up looking at me. For some reason I needed to hold him, so I slid onto his lap and buried my face into his warm neck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

Soon my breathing slowed and I fell asleep in his arms.

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when Christian waked me. I was lying on top of his bare chest, but that didn't worry me since I could feel his shorts and my cloths. I stayed there for a moment more until he spoke, "Rose, we need to get up, the plane is leaving in two hours, and if you take as long as Lissa can, you better hurry."

_Shit! I usually take longer than Lissa._ Since I would probably be late anyway, I got up and decided to take a shower. Eventually I was dressed in black converse, jean short-shorts, and a purple tank top that had a low-neck line. I let my hair hang down. I noticed it had a bit of a wave to it today. I put on clear mascara since my eye-lashes were already amazingly dark, a light concealer to hide the bags under my eyes, my favorite lip-gloss. I walked out of the bathroom.

Christian was sitting on the bed holding my dad's letter. He looked up, then back down, "You know, you and your dad look a lot alike." I stared at him. How did he know what Abe looked like?

"How do you know, Abe? He only met me a year ago. And no offense, but I'd introduce him to Lissa before you." I asked. As much as Abe annoyed me, I would've hated for Christian to meet him before I did.

"Him and my parents were close friends. He actually helped Tasha and me a few times. He sent us a few guardians. He is a good guy." _Wow. Someone actually thought Abe was a good guy._

"Oh." That was my genius response.

"You ready? I had some guys take your stuff to the plane." He asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Sure." With that, I followed him out of my room. Closing the door for the last time.

**A.N.-** And that is where I will leave you.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.-** Okay. Eventually, I am going to bring Lissa back into the story (maybe Adrian too). Should I wait longer or bring her in soon. When I do should she be married and if so to who? Let me know!

**RPOV:**

I was pissed. Well maybe not pissed, but I was definitely angry. We were on one of the Academy's private jets heading to Christian's house (he wouldn't take over until he was nineteen, which was in a little less than a year). I had asked him so many times, but he refused to answer me.

Currently I was leaning my head against the window. I was staring at the little screen in front of me. It was playing the stupidest, but surprisingly entertaining, _John Tucker must Die, _I could tell Christian was watching, too. He looked confused. _And Cute! (_Shut Up Rose!!!) It was pretty hard to follow the movie without the sound, which was coming through the headphones in my ears. An idea occurred to me. I took out the headphones and pause the movie.

"So are you watching?" I asked Christian.

"Yeah. I've seen this so many times before." I could tell he was lying.

"So have I. What do you think about that Andy chick?" I asked.

"She's my favorite!" he said.

I flashed him my famous Rose-Hathaway-smirk, "There is no girl in this movie named Andy. Tell you what I'll give you one headphone, if you tell me where we're going."

"How about you give it to me because you're a nice person." He said. We both started laughing, "Okay. How about twenty questions?"

I thought about it, "Fine. Question 1: Is it on the coast?"

"Yes. The backyard is the beach."

"Okay. Question 2: Is it on the West Coast?" He shook his head.

_Okay. It's on the east coast._ "Is it in the South?"

"It is in the southern United States, yes."

"Question 4: Is it on the southern coast?" He shook his head.

The game went on until I decided to guess the place my mom had taken me to once. The Outer Banks in North Carolina. I knew I was right when his smirk disappeared. "Ha!" I yelled, earning myself a scolding look from attendant. I returned her look adding a little Rose Hathaway to it, she practically ran away. When we were done laughing at her expense I asked him if it was one of the four by fours.

"Yeah it is. I rented it out while I was at school. Now I'm taking it off market. And we'll live there." He paused, his smirk returned, "Now give me a headphone!" He grabbed on out of my hand. I put the other one in my ear and resumed the movie.

**CPOV:**

_How had she guessed that? It's not like they four by fours are advertised a ton. Plus it was really sunny. Maybe she knew I didn't mind the sun like most moroi, in fact I loved it._ My thoughts were interrupted by Rose's head leaning against my shoulder. I went to turn off the TV, but she grabbed my hand. I thought she was asleep and her head had slumped onto my shoulder. Apparently not.

I looped one arm around her and she scooted closer. We were both watching the movie. After an hour or two of her slowly getting closer to me, we had completely forgotten about the movie. We had taken the headphones off and she was sitting on my lap. Her arms were around my neck and my arms were around her waist. We just sat there. Without realizing it, we began to inch closer and closer, until our lips were almost touching, and then…

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle your seat belts, we will be landing shortly."_ A voice said over the loud speaker. Rose giggled and slid back into her own seat. She buckled her seatbelt and I did mine.

A few months had passed since my almost-kiss with Rose. We were at the beach or as I call it 'my backyard'. Rose was waist deep in the water. She had her back to me and was playing with a little girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes. That little girl was my sister.

Apparently my parents had somehow survived the silver stakes the guardians had drove through their hearts the day they came back for me. I also recently learned, if two Strigoi has a child, it would be a Dhampir. My parent had left the little eight-year old here on Tuesday, which was the day I graduated. I guess they were good parents and wanted the best for their kids. Considering we should have been back late that night (we are now running on the human's schedule). They left a note, which had read:

"Dear Christian and Rose,

First off, congratulations on graduating! We are very proud of you Christian. And Rose, we know you and our son don't always see eye to eye (we met Dimitri, we aren't stalking you or anything), but we would like to thank you for agreeing to be his guardian. We heard you are the best guardian of your year if not of the century, I guess that's what you get when you mix Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway and then have it trained by Dimitri Belikov. Anyway, the little girl who gave you this letter, is your sister, Christian, she is eight years old and is a Dhampir. Her name is Saffron. Please be kind to her. We wrote a letter to the Academy to explain her situation. They said if Rose would train her a bit, they would be happy to take her, and depending on how much Rose trains her, she may skip a grade or two.

Love,

Mom and Dad

P.S. Tell Tasha Thank You for not letting us turn you, if only we could reverse the deed we had done to ourselves.

P.S.S. Thank you for everything Rose, and Dimitri says hello."

And that was how Rose and me gained the responsibility of raising an eight year old. Well actually, Rose and Saffron had become best friends from the moment they had met. Since then, they had trained all night long and played together all day long.

"Christian!!! Help!!! Shark!!!" Saffron's voice pierced the air and snapped me out of my thoughts. I saw her running towards me. Rose was nowhere to be seen.

I ran through the water and dove in. I opened the eyes, the salt not stinging in the slightest. I saw her. She was kicking at the shark. And the shark was huge, probably twice as long as she was tall and four times as wide as her. Still she kicked and punched. Eventually, she landed a punch on its nose. Killing it. As soon as she knew it was dead she let her weakness show. She passed out. I swam towards her as fast as I could. I grabbed her and swam for the surface.

I was so grateful, because as we reached the surface, Rose's eyes fluttered open. I swam a bit and eventually was able to touch the ground. I carried Rose to land, where I told Saffron to lay out a towel. She did as I asked. I place Rose gently on the ground.

"Saffron? Can you go grab her sundress? I think she left it up at the pool." I asked her. Saffron ran to the stairs that lead to our boardwalk. I watched until she disappeared out of view. Then I turned my attention back to Rose.

"Thank you. That's the second time you've saved my ass." She said, her brown eyes boring into mine.

"Yeah, it doesn't count this time, cause if you didn't, you and Saffron would be Shark-Chow." I said staring at her. I loved her eyes. I know it might sound like that pathetic line a tone of guys use, but Rose's body may be hot and amazing, but her eyes were better. They just had the way of captivating you and make you not want to look away.

I hadn't notice it, but whiled I was thinking about her eyes she had sat up, so now we were so close. I could feel her breath on my mouth. We both leaned in….

**RPOV:**

I was swinging little Saffron around in the water. I couldn't believe much she looked like her older brother. They had the same pitch-black hair, her hair hung straight, like mine did at that age, and they had the same perfect lips, nose, skin and the same gorgeous eyes. The only difference was she was almost as tan as me. We had learned that if two Strigoi had a kid, it becomes a Dhampir. And little eight-year-old Saffron had been born with two Strigoi parents.

Saffron and I had become close friends and we trained every night. She was pretty good. She was easily able to pin Christian down, which made him annoyed, but me and Saffron gave up on training that night since we couldn't go five minutes without bursting out laughing.

"Oh my god!!" She yelled, looking over my shoulder. I turned. There was a _huge _shark behind us.

My guardian training kicked in. "Saffron!!! Run!!!" I yelled. She obeyed.

I attacked the shark. A wave pulled me under. I didn't care. I continued to punch and kick. Until I eventually landed a punch on his nose, killing him. As soon as I saw the shark drop, I lost conciseness. The last thing I was aware of was a pair of strong arms wrapping around me.

Soon I felt cold air hit me. I was able to get my eyes to open as I gasped in the fresh air, but I couldn't keep them open because of the bright sunlight so I closed them. Next thing I knew I was on a towel. I opened my eyes and saw Christian staring at me worriedly.

"Thank you. That's the second time you've saved my ass." I said, staring into his electric-blue eyes.

"Yeah, it doesn't count this time, cause if you didn't, you and Saffron would be Shark-Chow." He said returning my gaze.

I loved his eyes. There was something about hem that could tell you exactly what he was thinking. And right now I would bet everything, he was thinking about either my eyes or the time we almost kissed.

Without thinking, I slowly sat up. He leaned back to give me enough room, but we were still _very _close. I leaned in and….

Something hit me from my right sending me sailing. I rolled tangled with the thing that had assaulted me. I managed to untangle my self and stand. I was ready to take on a Strigoi. I was ready to take on another shark. But what I saw made me wish it were a hundred Strigoi and a thousand sharks. What I saw made me wish I hadn't been that close to Christian. It made me wish I could calm down my best friend in the world who chose to show up the moment I was about to kiss the guy who dumped her.

Lissa jumped me. She wasn't very strong, or that good of a fighter so I managed to pin her down. Then I realized, she was a lot bigger then the last time I had seen her. I jumped up.

"Lissa! Your…Your pregnant." I stammered. Christian and me exchanged glances and then looked down at Lissa.

"They were at the door, so I brought them down here." I heard Saffron say, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Lissa.

"Liss? Who's the father?" I asked.

"He is." She said pointing back towards Christian.

I turned to see the last person I ever wanted to see under these conditions.

**A.N.-** I feel so bad! I kept setting them up and then no kiss. Any way this is a link where you can see Christians house .

I need ideas for who the baby's dad is going to be. Now I'm leaning towards, Ralph or Jesse, maybe Adrian. If you have any other ideas let me know.

Oh the bedrooms are as follows (if you look on the website):

Saffron: Pic 24

Rose: Either Pic 18 or 21 (let me know)

Christian: Pic 16 (I know it is kind of girly, but most of them are and I'm not giving a eighteen year old a bunk bed)

Lissa & Baby Daddy: Pic 14


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.-** Okay I've decided on the baby daddy. I know I just posted the other chapter today, but my friends who read my story, but never review (thanks guys) thought it would be good to go with whom I am going with. Read On!

**RPOV:**

_"Liss? Who's the father?" I asked._

_ "He is." She said pointing back towards Christian._

_ I turned to see the last person I ever wanted to see under these conditions. _

It had been a month since Lissa had turned up on our doorstep, with a few passengers. One being the father of the _others_, that's right more than one. Anyway after Adrian, a.k.a. the father, forgave me for almost killing him (He got my best friend knocked up! I think he deserves a good punch(es) to the face. No one else agreed.), they agreed to stay here with us.

We had started out with ten free bedrooms, then nine since we gave one to Saffron. Lissa and Adrian agreed to share a room, so we are down to eight. Another was being remodeled for the babies (once again _plural!!!_) so now there were seven. Adrian and Lissa came with two guardians a piece, down to three rooms. Okay at first I was worried I'd have too much time to myself, now I'm either training with the guardians or Saffron, playing with Saffron or sleeping.

My two charges (Even though it isn't official I think of Saffron as my charge) had went into town with Eddie (One of Lissa's guardian and my friend), Adrian and the other three guardians, so Lissa and me lay by the ocean, sunbathing. Her stomach was huge, but considering it held two baby girls in there I thought it was real small.

"So when are you due?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"A few weeks." She said. I counted the months; it had been only seven months since graduation.

"Are you sure it's weeks, not months?"

"Yes." She said. I could feel her guiltiness seeping through the bond.

"Oh my god! You cheated on Christian!" I exclaimed, bolting upright.

"Rose." She said. I ignored her.

"He was so nice to you and you go and slept with Adrian!"

"Rose."

"Then you kiss that guy and Christian dumps you! And you act all hurt. Then next thing I know you show up on Christian's doorstep eight months pregnant…"

"Rose!" She yelled. Her face had a mixture of fear and pain. She was clutching at her stomach.

"What?" I yelled.

"My water broke." She said in the same tone.

"What?" I was quieter this time, "Shit!" I just put together the words and the tone, "Oh my god! Your joking right!" She shook her head.

In one motion I had her in my arms and my cell phone pressed to my ear.

"_911. How may I help you?_"

"My friend is giving birth!"

"_Where should I send an ambulance?_"

"The four by fours."

"_I'm sorry, we cannot send ambulances into the four by fours. If she really needs us come here. It is probably just a contraction._"

"Fuck You!!!" I hung up.

"Rose be nice!" Lissa said. We had reached the house and I ran to her bedroom. On my way a saw a figure at the door, it was Abe.

"Come in if you must!" I yelled not pausing. I heard the front door open and close, then footsteps running after us.

I laid her on her bed. "She isn't having a baby, is she?" Abe asked from beside me.

"No. She is having two." I said frantically. I had no idea how to do this. I couldn't deliver these babies.

"Rose, go sit down. I will handle this." He gave Lissa a few instructions, "Rose, go get two towels." I did as I was told.

After a lot of pushing on Lissa's part, Abe had a little baby girl in his hands, "Rose take her." I took her from him. Wrapping her in one towel. I placed her in one of the cribs we had moved in here. More pushing on Lissa's part and soon there was another little girl in Abe's hands. He wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her to Lissa. I picked up the other baby girl and sat on the bed next to Lissa.

"What are you going to name them?" I asked Lissa.

"I think that one," She indicated the one in my arms, "Should be named Jade. I mean look at her eyes!" She was right. The baby girl had Adrian's jade-green eyes.

"That's a good one for her Jade." I stared down at the baby-girl. Her green eyes stared up at mine. Her mouth was open in the shape of an O. She already had a head-full of blonde hair, "What about her?" I asked pointing to the baby Lissa held.

"Um. Clarissa." She said.

"That's a pretty name."

"Girls. You should probably let them sleep." Abe said from his place in the corner. I had forgotten he was there.

"Okay." Lissa said, heading out the door.

"Lissa. Wait. The paint is still wet, remember." We had had it repainted to a pink for the baby girls.

"Oh. Where are we going to put them?" She asked confused.

"Dad, follow me. Bring the cribs." I walked out of the room and into mine, "They can sleep here. I'll share rooms with Saffron until the paint dries." I said.

"No you can't!" Lissa protested.

"I can and I will!" I argued back.

We went on like this until I finally won. We set the babies in their cribs Abe had brought in. Lissa gave Abe her thanks and then went to sleep in her and Adrian's bed.

I went upstairs to watch TV. Abe followed. He sat down on the couch as I fiddled around with the remotes (why do you need five remotes for one a TV?). I went to join him. I leaned into him. For once he actually seemed like a father. He had just delivered my best friend's babies and had no bodyguards with him. I had asked him about why he had showed up here, he simply said he wanted to congratulate me in person on graduating.

It was late afternoon when Abe left. Lissa and the babies were still sleeping so I decided to make myself some dinner. Well one small kitchen fire later, I found out one of two things. One: I couldn't cook to save my life (I had been making a sandwich and I set in the microwave to attempt to grill it (Not my best idea)). And Two: If your friend is giving birth at a beach house an ambulance can't come. Set a sandwich on fire, they send you two fire trucks. Ironic, huh?

As the last fire truck left, a confused Christian and interested Saffron came in. They both looked at me, the signature Ozera-smirk on their faces. I was holding the burnt sandwich in one hand.

"Damn microwave." I said as I slid the sandwich off the plate and into the garbage, "Guess what! I'm sharing a room with you Saffron!"

"Why?" She asked. Adrian walked in the door.

"Adrian! Follow me!" I yelled rushing forward to grab his hand. I dragged him down to Jade and Clarissa's room, "Shhhh…."

I walked into the room. Adrian followed. He looked at the babies. "Oh. My. God." Was all he said, "What are their names?"

"Jade and Clarissa." I said gesturing to each baby, "I leave you to your babies, Ivashkov." I walked out of the room and back to where Christian and Saffron were watching TV.

She was sitting on his lap, asleep. He met my eyes. I could see the question in his eyes. I nodded. He got up and walked off towards her room. I sat down on the couch. They had been watching the late-night Barney shows. I smiled to myself; _Christian was a good big brother._

I felt an arm go around my waist. I was pulled onto someone's lap. I looked up into dazzling blue eyes.

"Want to try this for a third time?" He asked.

I nodded. We both leaned in. Closer. Closer. "Oh my god!" It was Saffron. Christian pulled away, swearing under his breath. _Fuck Not Again._

"Saffron. Go to bed." I said to her.

"What were you just doing?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing. I had something in my eye. Your brother was trying to see what it was."

"I'm going to pretend to buy that story." She began to walk away, "Oh and Rose. I won't be offended if you don't sleep in my room tonight. Just be safe." _Oh my god! Is she really eight!_

"Okay Saffs." I said. She turned and left. I looked at Christian. We started laughing so hard. Eventually we composed ourselves.

"Shall we try again?" He asked.

I giggled, "Let's."

He leaned in, as did I. Closer. Closer. I saw Lissa come in out of the corner of my eyes. She smirked, put her hands in front of her and backed out the way she came. _Be Safe._ Her thoughts rang through my head.

And finally, after three tries, our lips met. It was pure bliss. Our lips moved together as one. Soon our innocent little kiss became stronger and deeper. He pressed he against the back of the couch, one hand gripping the back on either side of my head. Soon he pulled away for air. I stood up and grabbed his hand. I pulled him into he room. As soon as the door shut our lips met. We fell over onto the bed. He was on top of me. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt. I pulled it up and off. He looked at me, as if asking permission. I nodded. More and more cloths were shed. And the rest was history.

**A.N.-**__Well I decided to stop teasing Rose and Christian. The questions for this update are:

Should Rose and Christian have a baby?

and

Should Adrian and Lissa have another?

And first of all: I picked Adrian to be the baby daddy because, I lost my book, so I couldn't really get the genetics (hair and eyes) for Jesse and Ralph. So I chose Adrian because I know what he looks like. And just because Jesse and Ralph aren't these babies' daddy, doesn't mean a certain Belikov won't have a little "conversation" with Jesse. *Wink* *Wink* :-D So here is another question:

Which Belikov and when should they show up?


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.-** Oh. My. God. I love all the reviews! I love hearing from you guys! Even if you don't have an answer to my questions of the day, I want to hear from you guys! I don't care if it is positive or negative or has nothing to do with my story! I want to hear from you! Now. On with the story.

_ As soon as the door shut our lips met. We fell over onto the bed. He was on top of me. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt. I pulled it up and off. He looked at me, as if asking permission. I nodded. More and more cloths were shed. And the rest was history._

**CPOV:**

I woke up early. Earlier than I would have liked. I felt an unusual warm spot in my arms. I looked down. It was Rose. _Rose Hathaway. _She had on no cloths. After a few minutes of confused thoughts (_Man I'm slow in the morning!_), I remembered last night. How could I have forgotten? Finally, after three tries, Rose and me had kissed. That kiss had been more than I thought it could have been. It had meant more than all of Lissa's kisses put together. Apparently she had felt it too, because I was laying in a bed, holding Rose freakin' Hathaway, naked.

I let myself drift back to sleep., thinking of the beautiful woman I held in my arms.

**SPOV:**

"Want to try this for a third time?" I heard Christian ask. _What? Try What again?_ I walked out of my room and into the big room with the TV. What I saw scared me. Christian, on the couch. He was holding Rose. _Christian, my big brother, was holding Rose, one of my best friends._ She was sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck. He held her waist. Their faces were so close.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. Christian pulled away, I could him swearing under his breath.

"Saffron. Go to bed." Rose said to me, rather coolly might I add.

"What were you just doing?" I asked. I knew they liked each other and I knew I had just interrupted what would have become a major make-out session, but I wanted to hear it confirmed by them.

"Nothing. I had something in my eye. Your brother was trying to see what it was." Rose said. _Yeah right. And babies come from a stork. How old did she think I was eight? Well, for her information, I am eight and a half._

"I'm going to pretend to buy that story." I said, turning to walk away. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, "Oh and Rose. I won't be offended if you don't sleep in my room tonight. Just be safe." The look on her face was priceless.

"Okay Saffs." She said. I continued to walk to my room.

I closed the door and sat with my back to it. I heard their laughs and I joined in. _I wonder if Rose may end up as my sister-in-law_. (A.N.-Okay. Should she?) I loved Rose. I hope she does. Their laughing had stopped. I heard Christian's door open and close. I got up off the floor. I put on my pink pajama pants and a pink tank top and got into bed. I eventually fell asleep at eleven, after noise stopped coming from both sides of my room.

**LPOV:**

I walked into the room I shared with Adrian, shaking with laughter.

"What?" Adrian looked up from Jade. The babies were growing fast. We had done research before I got pregnant and it turns out if two spirit users have a child, that child will grow a years worth in the first day of life. By doing this it allows the child to cope with the side affects of spirit. After this huge growth spurt the baby does not grow until it reaches the age it's body suggests it is.

"Momma!" I looked down to see Clarissa crawling towards me. I picked her up and went to sit next to Adrian on the bed.

The girls crawled off of our laps and onto the bed. They crawled over to the pillows, lay down and fell asleep. Those two continued to amaze me.

"They're beautiful." I said.

"They are. Clarissa looks just like you." Adrian replied, pulling me onto his lap.

I snuggled into him. It was true; Clarissa did look like me. She had my hair and eyes. Her hair had grown down to her waist. I envied how her hair had that slight wave to it. I looked to my other daughter. Jade had Adrian's eyes, which were just a shade darker than mine. Her hair, however, was the same shade as Rose's and my Dad's.

Other than the hair and eyes, the girls were identical. They both had pale Moroi skin, perfect noses and lips and they weren't too pudgy, but they weren't too skinny.

Suddenly Adrian's lips were on mine. His arms closed around me. He pinned me to the bed.

"Wait." I said.

I picked up Jade and he picked up Clarissa. We walked to Rose's room which was their temporary room and laid them in their cribs. Then we walked out of their room and back to our own. We decided to enjoy our time together while the kids were sleeping. I peeked into Rose's mind (we were able to work the bond both ways now) and saw she and Christian were having the same fun in their room. I grinned and our evening began.

**SPOV:**

I woke up at seven to a pair of hands hitting my stomach. I sat up.

"Yaffy! We hungy!" I rubbed my eyes and two sets of little green eyes came into view.

I blinked a few times and then realized it was Clarissa and Jade.

"Okay. I can't make you guys breakfast. How about you ask your mommy and daddy?" I asked.

"They're asleep." Jade said.

Okay. Here's an idea. I got out of bed. After shuffling though my suit case, I found the blow-horn thing I had found at home.

"Stay here and cover your ears." I said to Jade and Clarissa. They did as they were told, clapping their hands to their ears.

I walked out of my room and into the one next door. Adrian and Lissa were cuddling next to each other under the covers. _Aww. They look so cute. But I am not going to be feeding twins at age eight_. I held the blow-horn at arms length and pressed on the button.

The sound it produced wasn't very loud, but it was loud enough to make the happy couple shoot bolt upright, Lissa clutching the blankets to her chest.

"Saffron!! What the hell?" Adrian yelled at me, "That is for me to do to your brother only!" The last part was a joke. I saw his hands moving under the blanket.

Adrian got out of bed. He was wearing only black boxers. Okay I may only be eight, but even I could tell Adrian was _hot._

"Follow me." He said, grabbing the blow horn and walking out of the room. "Stay here. Things may get ugly." He sank into a crouch, like you would expect an army team to do as they entered a house filled with arm terrorists.

He walked in the crouch, into Christian's room. I heard the horn go off. The horn was mixed with Rose's screams, Christian's swears, and Adrian's laughs.

"Saff? Come on." Lissa said grabbing my hand. The girls had figure out how to walk so they trotted along behind us.

**RPOV:**

I was having a peaceful dream when my ears were filled with a loud horn. I sat bolt upright, screaming. Next to me was a swearing Christian. I scanned the room and near the doorway I saw a laughing Adrian.

"Nice view, Little Dhampir." Adrian said. I then realized my entire chest was showing, and unlike Moroi, I had a lot to see. I quickly grabbed a shirt that was hidden under the covers and pulled it over my bare chest.

It was Christian's shirt so it went down to my knees. This allowed me to get out of bed, grab the blow horn from Adrian, put it to his ear and press the button long and hard. Eventually I stopped, but only because an entirely dressed Christian looped one arm around my waist and grabbed the blow-horn with the other. I let him take it from me. Adrian stood there, grasping his ear. _Too bad you can't harm a moroi's sense of hearing, that would have taught him._ I pretended to pounce him and he took off screaming for Lissa. I laughed. Christian kissed my forehead and walked out after Adrian.

I got ready. I had pulled my shirt over my head when I smelt the wonderful smell of bacon. It quickly turned from a sweet smell to one that made my stomach crawl. I ran to the bathroom and quickly threw-up. I had a horrible feeling, like cramps. _Shit. _I ran to my room.

After rummaging in my purse for a moment, I found my iPhone (that was the best money I had ever spent). I shuffled through the pages of apps until I came to one called pCalander. I opened it. There, it said today's date and next to it in green Increased Chance of Pregnancy. _Shit. _I scrolled to yesterdays date. It said the date and this time in blue letters: Ovulation. _Shit! _I had just had sex during my ovulation. I reached into the purse and grabbed a little blue box. I walked into my bathroom. I slipped the pregnancy test out of the box and stared at it. I relaxed myself and used the test.

**CPOV:**

It had been a half hour and Rose still hadn't come up from changing. I walked down to the room I had shared with her last night. She wasn't there. I walked to Saffron's room. No Rose. I started to walk to Lissa's room when Rose emerged from her room. I looked at her. She met my gaze. I could see worry, fear and _joy?_ (_odd combination of feelings_) in those brown eyes. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Um. Christian." She said, quietly and almost fearfully, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." I said, confused.

She led me to her room and sat down on the bed. I joined her.

She pulled a stick thing from the bedside table and handed it to me. I looked at it. It was a pregnancy test. I looked at the screen. It read…..

**A.N.** Okay. 'till next time!!!! :-D

**A.N.** JUST KIDDING!!!

**CPOV:**

I stared at the screen. There it read +PREGNANT+.

I looked up into Rose's eyes. I was shocked.

**RPOV:**

Ten minutes had passed. I walked over to the little stick. There it read +PREGNANT+. I stared at that one word. I felt joy, fear, worry and so many more. I sat the test on the bedside table. I got up and walked out of the room. I should tell him now. Get it over with.

I didn't have to look far as he was walking down the hall. He saw me. His face lit up. _What will be on that face after I tell him?_

"Um. Christian." I said, quietly, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." He said, confused.

I walked into my room and sat down on the bed. He joined me.

I reached over and grabbed the pregnancy test form the beside table. I gave it to Christian. He stared at it, then at me, then at my stomach. He placed a hand on it. He pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered in my ear.

**CPOV:**

I understood the feelings I had seen in her eyes. She was scared and worried about the baby and my reaction, but she was still happy she was going to be a mother. I felt the same way. I put a hand on her stomach. In side of her was my son or daughter. I hugged her.

""Everything will be alright." I whispered in her ear.

**SPOV:**

I walked into Rose's room and froze. I didn't freeze because Rose and Christian were hugging. I froze because of the pregnancy test in her hand it read +PREGNANT+.

**RPOV:**

"Oh my god! I'm going to have a niece!!! Thank you!" I was hit from the side by little Saffron. She hugged me, then let go, "Wait, was that what you were doing last night? Oh…. That makes so much more sense!"

I watched the little girl walk out of the room.

**A.N.** Okay. Now it is the real end. I had to end it here. I officially love Saffron. I starting to wonder if I should have made her older. Oh Well. It's funny to listen to an eight-year-old make those comments.

I need name(s), gender(s) and number of for Rose's baby(s). (If you want for there to be more then one I can make up a super-fertility thing. It may be fun to listen to Rose attempt to take care of a few kids) Let me know I don't care.

Rose: I do though!!!!

Shhh You!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N-** Okay. One of my friends pointed out both Clarissa and Christian would both be CPOV, so unless I say other whys CPOV is Christian. (Is whys even a word???)

**SPOV:**

It was November now. It was time for me to be shipped off to the Academy (For some reason we started school in November). I was dressed in a pair of purple-skinny jeans and a yellow tee shirt that had writing all over it. I stood next to Christian, my brother, and Rose, my mentor. Rose was wearing a sweater-dress, which hid the small baby bump we all knew she had. We were at the airport in North Carolina. We were waiting for the black private jet to pull up. I would be boarding it alone.

I walked over to the chairs and sat next to Lissa. She had Clarissa, a little blonde toddler (technically, she is only a few months old, but looks like a toddler) in her lap. Jade, Clarissa's twin was more independent. She was toddling around, being followed by her dad.

I looked over at my brother. Rose and he were standing at the front desk. I could tell Rose was getting annoyed with the lady. I didn't want to know why, because when Rose gets annoyed, you don't want to be near her.

Christian turned and walked towards me. Rose stayed where she was.

"Saffs? How would you feel if me and Rose went with you?" Christian asked, kneeling so he was at eye-level with me.

"That would be great!" I exclaimed.

**RPOV:**

"Listen. I am three months pregnant. I cannot go back to school to train other kids!" I exclaimed.

I was facing a middle-aged moroi. She had just told me Kirova asked for me to return. The moroi didn't know why, but when she told me this, I assumed that was what was going on,

"Ma'm," The women said.

"Do NOT call me that." I said in a quiet but deadly voice. Piss _Rose Hathaway_ off, you got trouble. Piss off a _tired three-week pregnant Rose Hathaway_, and I hope you know your blood type.

"Sorry." She said, annoyed, "Kirova's orders."

**CPOV:**

"Rose. Listen to Kirova. I'll come with you, okay?" I said, rubbing her back. This seemed to relax her.

"Fine." She said.

I turned and walked over to Saffron.

"Saffs? How would you feel if me and Rose went with you?" I asked, kneeling so I could look into her eyes.

"That would be great!" She exclaimed. She ran over to Rose and hugged her around her stomach. Rose hugged her back, chuckling lightly.

I sat in a black airplane seat. I was sitting in the isle seat, next to Christian. I watched Saffron, who was leaning against the window watching a movie, just like I had when we were traveling to Christian's house.

"Fuck!" I shouted, doubling over in pain. Call me crazy, but I think I just felt four hard kicks, all at once, from inside me, "Please no!"

"What?" It was Christian, who had been sleeping.

Adrian was walking down the hallway. "Little Dhampir! You are positively glowing. Wait… Oh _shit_." He started to hustle down the isle.

I got up and jumped on him. I brought him to the ground, I pinned him down, "Never say '_Wait…Oh Shit_' then walk away. '_Oh shit_' what?" I asked.

"Well you know how I can see auras?" He asked slowly and after seeing my expression he sped up, "Well I see three different ones coming from you. The usual black. A green, which is around most dhampir babies. Then I see a blue. Blue rings can only be created by very powerful people."

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"First of all, Congrats! You are now the proud mother of twins. The first one, the dhampir, is a boy. A blue ring surrounds the other one. I have only read myths of these. In those myths, they are all about the same man. His name was Jonah. He was the only person able to control all elements as if he specialized in all of them. This child will do amazing things. Wait…the color is shifting. Oh my god. It turned to pure gold. The child is a pure moroi. And it's a girl."

My head was spinning. All the it will do great things and Jonah's story, I could take, but "_The child is a pure moroi."_ How is that possible? I walked back to my seat, dazed. I couldn't stop thinking about my son and daughter for the entire ride.

**CPOV:**

"Fuck!" Rose shouted, waking me up. She was doubled over; clutching her stomach, "Please no!"

"What?" I asked trying to get my bearings

Adrian was walking down the hallway. "Little Dhampir! You are positively glowing. Wait… Oh _shit_." He started to hustle down the isle.

Rose jumped out of her seat and jumped on him. She brought him to the ground and pinned him down, "Never say '_Wait…Oh Shit_' then walk away. '_Oh shit_' what?" I heard her asked, quietly.

I strained to hear the rest of the conversation, but they were speaking to quietly. I managed to catch a few words like girl, boy and dhampir. I couldn't tell what they were talking about.

Rose got up off Adrian and walked over to her seat. She collapsed into it. "Rose?" No answer. She just stared into space. I turned to talk to Adrian but he wasn't there.

I assumed he knew what gender the baby was and wouldn't tell Rose and she was trying to figure it out. At least that was what I hoped it was. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a little body climbing up onto my lap.

"Uncle Chrissie!" It was Clarissa, I knew since she used the nickname she had for me. Jade called me Pyro, having been taught by her wonderful father. When she told me 'Daddy taught me.' I went Pyro on him.

"Hey Clairy." I said. That was what she insisted I called her, "What's up?"

"Mommy said you were going to be a daddy, will it be a boy or girl? I hope it's a baby girl. I want another sister." She continued on and on about what it would be like to have another sister, and I didn't have the heart to tell her she wouldn't be getting one, not from me and Rose anyway.

After a while I notice Clarissa had gone to sleep. I got up and brought her to Lissa. Some how Lissa had convinced me to let them tag along (compulsion much?), so there sat Lissa and Adrian, in one row (The front part of the plane were two seaters, the back were three seaters) and two car seats in the row across the isle. The one on the window's side held a sleeping baby girl. I placed Clarissa in the seat next to her twin. I turned to leave and received a mouthed "_Thank You_" from Lissa.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be descending into Saint Vladimir's Academy shortly. Please buckle your seat belts."

I sat in my seat and buckled a sleeping Saffron's seatbelt and then my own.

"Ah. Guardian Hathaway!" It was Stan. So he was the greeting committee

"Guardian Alto." I nodded back, "I would like to introduce you to you newest student. Miss Saffron Ozera. I believe you received a letter earlier this year from Mr. and Mrs. Ozera, explaining her circumstances."

"Yes. Welcome Miss Ozera." He said to Saffron.

"Thank you Guardian Alto. And I know I'm royal and all, but could you please call me Saffron." She said. She was the image of cuteness.

"Of course Saffron." Stan spotted the twins and their parents, "Princess, Lord Ivashkov and who are these two?"

"These are the heirs to the Dragomir thrown. This is Princess Jade and her sister, Miss Clarissa." Adrian said confidently indicating each of the sleeping children.

"Ah, they are beautiful." Stan said sincerely, "Prince Ozera. Can I help you with those bags?" I turned and remembered all the bags we had had rushed to the airport. Adrian and Lissa were holding their babies and in a way I was too, (I had tried to take a bag and Christian almost yelled himself hoarse, saying I shouldn't be exerting any unnecessary energy. _Exerting any unnecessary energy, my ass!_), Saffron carried her backpack and two small suitcases. That left Christian with all the bags.

"Yes please." Christian said. I had never heard him say please to anyone other than Lissa, Saffron, the twins and me.

"Guardian Hathaway, you should help with the luggage you know." Stan said, chastising.

"First of all Guardian Alto, call me Rose, _please_.And second, do you really think I got this fat on my own." I said cradling my stomach.

"Oh my god." Was all Stan could say.

"Auntie Rose!" A little body ran into me. I recognized that voice and that brown hair.

"Paul?" I asked confused.

"Yeah it's me!! I go here now! I want to be a guardian just like you and Uncle Dimka!" He said enthusiastically.

"Honey, what about Aunty Vikki?" I asked, I knew Vikki, Dimitri's little sister and Paul's aunt, was training to become a guardian.

"Rose. This is for you." Paul said serious. He handed me an envelope.

On the front in carful handwriting it read: Roza.

I hesitated but opened the envelope. Inside there was a note it read:

"Dear Roza,

If you are reading this you have followed Kirova's orders. First of all congratulations, you have finally obeyed orders. Second of all thank you. When you killed me you hit me just so. You hit my heart at an angle that only killed off the part of me that craved evil. I am still a strigoi, but I do not thirst for blood and can walk amongst the sun, I thank you for that.

I am sorry I can only leave you this note, but I am now on a mission. I had come home to tell everyone of the good news. When I got there I discovered that a band of Strigoi had killed the entire village. There was only one survivor, and that was Paul. I have already killed a good amount of the Strigoi who killed my town and family (they were still there and it was the only way to save Paul.). I ask you to raise him. He can remain at the school for most of the time, but please, become his guardian. I know this is a lot to ask, but you are the only one I can trust to do this job.

Thank you, as soon as possible I will come to reclaim my nephew. Thank you once again.

Love,

Comrade.

P.S. That name has grown on me."

I hadn't realized it, but Paul was crying, and I myself had tears running down my face. I handed the paper to Christian, who had been relieved of the bags by a few guardians.

He read it quickly. He knelt down to look Paul in the eye. "Did your Uncle tell you in this letter?" He asked Paul in a grave voice. Paul nodded, "Okay. Then you will understand when I give you my answer." He said this frowning. Could Christian possibly not allow me to take Paul in, "Welcome to the family." He said in the same voice.

It took Paul and me a few moments to figure out what he was saying. I understood the meaning when Christian started to smile.

"Come on bud. Let's go check out the dorms." He started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Um, Christian." I said, "The dhampir dorms are that way." I pointed in the opposite direction in which he had been heading.

"I knew that." He said turning and walking back the way he came and off towards the dhampir dorms, Paul trialing after him.

"Come on Saffs. Let's make sure they don't get lost." Me and Saffron laughed as we ran to catch up with the boys.

"Oh. My. God. Saffron! You got the best dorm ever!" I exclaimed. We were at the dhampir dorms. We had just gotten Saffron and Paul's room numbers.

I ran up the stairs, Saffron following me. I came to a stop in front of the last door on the right on the fifth floor. I opened the door.

There weren't too many faded spots on the walls, like most of the rooms here do. There were bight red walls and a white carpet. In one corner was the closet, in another there was the door to the hallway, which we stood near. The third one had the majority of the faded spots were.

"Why is this room so awesome?" She asked.

"You don't know!" I faked a gasp, "This room, room 546, belonged to the school badass. She escaped the school, bringing a royal moroi at age 16 only to be dragged back by a rather hot Russian Guy, don't tell your brother I said that, Then managed to kill two Strigoi while getting a bunch of moroi out of…"

"Spokane. I know. Congrats badass. I seriously got the same room as you?" She said, cutting me off.

"Yes little, miss sassy." I said.

"Rose!" I heard Christian yell from down the hall. The yell was out of fear.

I took off sprinting down the hall. There stood three, rather large dhampir eighth graders. All of which had hated Christian.

"Okay. I suggest you all back away from my charge now." I said.

They turned. The all had smirks on their faces.

"Former Saint Vladimir's Badass Rosemarie Hathaway at your service. Now I suggest you leave now." I said. None of them moved. Their smirks faltered, but only for a moment.

They ran at me, all three at a one time. I grabbed the first one's arm and flipped him over my shoulder, he flew down the hall and down into the stairwell. I grabbed another one and pinned him against a wall. I kick my leg up and dug the heel of my boot into his back, right on the pressure point. He crumpled.

I turned to face the third boy.

"I'm Jeremy. Can I have your autograph?" The boy asked, holding out a pen and a piece of paper. I looked at Christian, we both started laughing, I took the paper and signed, "Hope to see you out there Jeremy. Rose Hathaway. Badass."

**JPOV:**

"Look it's Ozera!" Tommy shouted. Pointing at a rather buff-looking moroi. I recognized this moroi, he was Christian Ozera. He had just graduated and he was a disgrace to the moroi world, "So Ozera!" Tommy called. Christian turned and saw us. Tommy started to walk towards Christian menacingly, "Who got stuck with you as a charge?" Christian didn't respond. Tommy drew nearer. Christian pressed up against the wall.

Since the school's badass, only known to the lower grades as Badass Hathaway, had graduated, the title for badass. From what I heard Badass Hathaway had been respected as well as feared. He was supposed to be like a god.

I realized Tommy was about to punch Christian.

"Rose!" Christian yelled. Tommy stopped.

"Aw how cute. Ozera's calling for his girlfriend." Tommy said.

"Okay. I suggest you all back away from my charge now." A female voice said from behind us.

We all turned. I kept my smirk on my face, though I recognized this girl. Belikov the same guy who had trained the badass had trained her.

"Former Saint Vladimir's Badass Rosemarie Hathaway at your service. Now I suggest you leave now." She said. I knew my friends had put it together. The badass wasn't a boy. And Belikov hadn't trained two novices at once. He had only trained one. And that novice was standing in front of us. In black high-heeled boots, black tights and a bright red sweater dress. I felt my smirk falter, but snapped it back into place. She was a girl, in high-heels and a dress, and by the looks of it, she had gained some weight.

Tommy ran at her, Jacob and me followed. She grabbed Tommy's arm and flipped him over her shoulder, like he weighed nothing. Tom flew down the hall and down into the stairwell. I stopped and watched as she grabbed Jake, who continued even after the leader had fallen, and pinned him against a wall. She kicked her leg up and dug the heel of her boot into his back, right on the pressure point. He crumpled.

She turned to face me.

"I'm Jeremy. Can I have your autograph?" I asked. I held out a pen and a piece of paper. She looked at Christian, they both laughed. I would have laughed too, but she took the paper and signed, "Hope to see you out there Jeremy. Rose Hathaway. Badass."

Christian walked passed me and said, "Oh and tell your friend Rose Hathaway got stuck with me as a charge." He grabbed Rose's hand and together they walked down the hall, hand in hand.

**JPOV:**

"So she seriously was begging for mercy?" A skeptical Arianna Zeklos asked.

Tommy had told the entire school that the badass was female, and he had fought her. He was somehow able to turn getting thrown down the stairs by the Rose to throwing the badass against the wall and threatening to stake her.

"Hell, yeah!" Tommy shouted.

"Class?" Mr. Morrow said, "Class?" I looked up and shut up. Standing next to him was Rose. After a few attempts of "Class? Class?" Rose took over.

"Shut the fuck up!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Oh and thank you Jeremy, I saw you were quiet. Might I suggest laps for every dhampir in the room, except for Jeremy, novices should behave better and listen to the teacher."

"Yeah, we listen to them like you did!" Tommy said acting tough. I think he may have actually forgotten what had really happened.

"Oh. Well when you can beat me in a fight, I will let you bend some rules."

"Hah! Aren't you Rose? Hah! You wouldn't fight a guy, unless it was tongue fighting. My brother told me all about you!" Arianna said, laughing.

"Who is your brother?" Rose asked.

"Jesse Zeklos." Arianna said.

"Ah…Jesse. Who is his guardian?"

"It's actually that Mia girl. She kicks butt, even though she is a moroi."

"Oh! Mia! I love Mia. I feel so bad for her! If you will excuse me." She walked into the hall way and made a phone call.

After a moment she walked back in. "Arianna, your brother would like to speak to you." Arianna reached for the phone.

"Nope. He said speaker phone." And so Rose turned it on speaker.

"Hello brother." Arianna said tentatively.

"What the hell Arianna! Rose called Mia and told her what you said I said! I am currently locked in the bathroom, with Mia trying to claw her way through the door!"

"Mia! That's enough." Rose said.

"Okay Rose." A sweet voice said.

"Arianna, I would never say that. It's not true. Rose is not a slut by any means. In fact she was the hottest girl in school, but she remained a virgin until… Rose? Are you still a virgin?" He directed the last part to Rose.

"Nope. Three months pregnant actually." Rose said. That makes sense why she looked fat.

"Oh congrats! Anyway she graduated high school as a virgin. And Arianna, I bet she is move selective than you are. See ya Rose. I gotta go, sorry for what she said."

"No prob, Jesse. See ya!" she hung up, "Now that that's settled…."

"Wait. You said 'when you can beat me in a fight, I will let you bend some rules' Tom already kicked your ass!" Arianna pushed.

"Is that so. Okay class. Do you all believe Jesse can kick my ass?" Everyone raised their hand but me, "Okay Tom. Let's fight. You win, me and Jeremy will run ten miles each. In fact I'll run fifty. You lose, the entire class except Jeremy runs ten miles each. The winner is the one to pin down their opponent first."

"Deal!" Tom said. Yup. _He has seriously forgotten how that fight really went._

Tom walked to the front of the class. "One. Two. Three. Go." Mr. Morrow said.

Tom ran at Rose. Rose picked him up off his feet, threw him down onto the floor and pinned him down. The fight lasted less than ten seconds.

"Mr. Morrow, May I have a class list?" He handed her a list with all our names, "I expect to see you all at the gym today after school in work out cloths. Those who are not there by 3:30, will be forced to run twenty miles and serve a week of detention." She began to walk out, "Oh I forgot, why I was here!" She walked back into the room, "If you are planning to go complain to Kirova, don't bother, she resigned. The new headmistress is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. Also I will be the new gym coach. I will run all training sessions, until next January."

"Why are you leaving in January?" A small moroi girl asked.

"I will be moving on to bigger and better things in January."

"What?" the girl asked.

"In January I will be Queen." She said.

I looked at her ring finger, as did the rest of the class. Sure enough there sat a ring. It was a large diamond, which was surrounded by gold, like the band that surrounded her finger. Along the gold that surrounded the diamond were much smaller diamonds. The large diamond in the center had a reddish glow in the center.

She saw everyone staring at the ring, "Oh and if you notice, there is a flame in the middle of the larger diamond. Anyway, now here is the larger reason I'm here. Two new students will be joining your class. I suggest you don't mess with them. The first skipped a few grades, Princess Saffron Ozera." A small girl stepped into the room. She had the same eyes and hair as her brother, but her skin was tanned. She was a dhampir, "I am her mentor. So if you mess with her, she knows how to kill you in fifteen different ways, without magic, stake, knife or any other kind of weapon. The second is Guardian Dimitri Belikov's nephew. Now Dimitri trained me. I am not related to Dimitri, imagine someone trained by Dimitri Belikov from the time he was able to walk, plus it runs though his blood." A small boy stepped in. He was bigger than the girl but not by much.

"I will see you all on the track at 3:30. Jeremy if you want, you can come, but you don't need to." And with that she left.

**A.N. -**

Okay long chapter. Let's have a recap:

Saffron went to school.

Rose, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, and the twins tagged along.

We find out Rose is having twins, one boy, one girl, one dhampir one moroi.

The Belikovs were all killed *tear*.

Paul is now Rose and Christian's adopted son.

Paul and Saffron skipped to eighth grade. (Paul should be in fifth, Saffron should be in third)

Christian and Rose are going to get married (Yay!!!!)

I know I'm moving this a little quickly, sorry. Get over it. My story my rules ;-D. JK. I will slow it down now. I just wanted to get to this point. I might speed though the pregnancy if I can't think of anything 'Fun' to happen *hint, hint*

*cough* ideas??? *cough*, during that time period. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.** This is going to be pretty short. It is just a filler, between Rose kicking those guys' asses and Saffron and Paul going to class.

**RPOV:**

Christian walked passed Jeremy and said in a low voice, "Oh and tell your friend Rose Hathaway got stuck with me as a charge." He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall.

We headed over to the guest suites, where we were going to be staying. Our room was more like an apartment. There were two bedrooms, though we would only use one, one full bath, which was_ huge_, a kitchenette, a living room complete with a plasma-screen TV, and there was a smaller room that had bookshelves a desk with a computer, pretty much your basic study.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Christian sat down next to me, looping his arm around my back and pulling me onto his lap. We sat like that for a while.

"Rose?" Christian said, more like a question.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How would you feel about becoming an Ozera?" He asked hesitantly.

I paused, putting his words together, "Did you just propose to me?" I asked, still confused.

"Yes." He said.

"Yes." Was all I said. I felt his hand slide into his jean pocket and then slide something around my ring finger on my right hand.

I looked down at my engagement ring.

It had a large diamond in the center, which was surrounded by gold, like the band that surrounded my finger. Along the gold that surrounded the diamond were much smaller diamonds. I focused my attention back on the large diamond; it seemed to have a reddish glow in the center. I looked up at Christian in confusion.

"It's fire. There is a different ring, one for each element. Each ring went to one of the original four royal families." Christian said, "The water ring went to the Ivashkov's, the earth ring went to Zeklos's, the air ring went to the Dragomir's, and the Ozera's got the fire ring. These rings were passed from male to male. I ended up with the fire ring. The air ring, I think went to another royal family, since Andre died,"

Most people forgot that some royals were actually related (most people tried to forget they were related to the Ozera line), there had started off as four Moroi families. They were the only moroi's. Eventually they had children and the race began to grow. Soon the first dhampir was born, the first strigoi was made and there were twelve royal families, all branching from the Zeklos, Dragomir, Ivashkov, and Ozera. I had heard myths about these rings from Lissa, but to actually have one around my finger was amazing. I was able to feel the age of it but that didn't make it any less beautiful.

I hugged Christian. I would be able to hand this ring down to my son, since he would continue the moroi line of Ozera and the baby girl would follow Saffron down the dhampir-Ozera path.

"There is something you need to know about the baby." I said.

"And what's that?" He asked.

I told him everything Adrian told me; about there being two, one girl dhampir, one boy moroi, the auras, Jonah's story, everything.

"Twins. That means when we leave here, there will be four kids in this family." he seemed dazed, "Well, It's a good thing we will be King and Queen, or this would be difficult."

"_'Well, It's a good thing we will be King and Queen, or this would be difficult'_! Christian! This is going to be difficult no matter what! Think about it! I'm going to be the first Dhampir Queen! God! And I'll be the first Dhampir to give birth to a moroi! This is going to be difficult!" I exploded. I started in rage and ended in tears. I was so afraid, not for myself, but for my babies.

"Rose. I'm sorry. That's not what I meant." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"I know. I'm just. I don't know." I said admitting it. I had no idea what I was doing. I was the one who usually called the shots, not others. But here I was, looking to a moroi for what to do.

There was a knock on the door. I ran into the bathroom to clean away my tears while Christian got the door.

**CPOV:**

There was a knock on the door. Rose ran into the bathroom to clean herself up. That left me to get the door.

"Uncle Chrissie!" Shouted one voice.

"Pyro!" Shouted another.

Oh joy! The two twins, Clarissa and Jade, ran past me into the room. They sat down in front of the TV and began to roll a little ball between the two of them.

"Hey Christian." Said another voice. It was Lissa.

"Hey Liss." I said stepping aside to let her in. She walked passed me and I closed the door, "What's up?"

"Well first of all! Big announcement! Kirova resigned! She got pissed at some kid for trying to copy Rose's rubber band trick and she just resigned, yelling 'Rose Hathaway, I always say you'd put an end to me'. Soooooo….. I'm the new headmistress!" She was so happy. I was just disappointed I wasn't there to see the kid try the rubber band trick.

"Oh! So I'm remembered even after I graduated!" Rose said, emerging from the bathroom, no trace of the earlier tears. She placed her right hand on her chest, just below her neck. I saw something twinkle. So did Lissa.

**RPOV:**

"Oh! So I'm remembered even after I graduated!" I said, emerging from the bathroom, having cleaned up the tears. I placed my right hand on my chest, just below my neck. Then I remembered what was on my right hand. _Shit!_

"Rose? What's that?" Lissa asked staring at my hand. I shoved my hand in my pocket. I glanced nervously at Christian, "What was that on your hand?" Her suspicion was rising.

"Nothing Lissa." I said.

"Oh yeah, let me see your right hand than." She said.

I slipped the ring off and into my pocket, "Here." I held up my hands. Letting her see both. I stepped close to her, so my hands were at her face.

She smirked and dove her hand into my pocket. _Shit! She was smarter than I gave her credit for._ She brought her hand out and stared at the ring that lay in her hand. I could see the hurt expression oh her face.

"Please tell me you were hiding this from Christian." She said, squinting at the middle of the large diamond, "Oh my god! You were hiding this from me." She turned to run out of the room, but Christian grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"First of all. I am about to have twins of my own, I don't need to babysit yours. Second of all we were planning to tell everyone at dinner." Christian said, "Don't tell Adrian. I want the satisfaction of seeing him see my family's ring on Rose's finger." I knew what he meant by that, and honestly, I wanted to see his expression, too.

"Oh okay. I won't tell him. Congrats." She said hugging Christian and then me, "See you tonight. Oh and Christian when you bring Paul and Saffron to their classes, can you tell the teacher to spread the word?"

"Rose will have to. I need to talk to Tatiana. And I thought Adrian was annoying!"

"Sure. I know, the message. Your headmistress." I said. Lissa nodded, picked up Clarissa and grabbed Jade's hand.

They left.

"I'll see you in a day or two. I just got a message. I need to go to court, and speak to Tatiana." He practically growled her name.

"Okay. Call me when you get there." I said as he kissed my forehead.

Together we walked to the commons where we met up with Saffron and Paul. Christian hugged Saffron and Paul, then turned to walk away. We waited until he rounded the corned. Then we set off in the opposite direction, towards the Advanced Algebra classroom.

I had never taken this class, but Lissa had, so I knew where it was and I knew the teacher. We approached the building. I told the kids to wait here. This was and eighth grade class. I wanted to make sure there was nothing going on in there that shouldn't be.

I was smart to have done this. I saw two groups of kids. In one were the nerdy-looking kids; they were all hunched over an assignment, working hard. The other was the one I would have been hanging out in, the one filled with potential bad asses. They were sitting in a semi-circle, all facing three boys. I recognized these boys; they were the ones who had attacked Christian.

I decided to have a conversation in my mind with Lissa in my head.

R: _Hey Liss?_

L: _Yes_

R:_ Who are these kids?_

L: _Um…. Give me a minute. _I felt a tickle in the back of my head. _Okay the one on the left in Jeremy Dune. He is the adopted son of the Zeklos's guardian. The one on the right is Jacob Jefferson, he is very smart, and he aced every class, but refuses to skip grades. The one in the middle is Thomas Andrews. He hardly passed any of his academic classes, but he almost killed a kid in P.E. Tell Saffron and Paul to stay away from them. Oh and speaking of P.E., can you sub until you leave? _

R: _I guess. Thanks._

_ Oh. By the way Adrian was doing some research and found children from two Strigoi can reproduce with Strigoi, Moroi, Dhampirs and Humans, so tell Saffron to be careful._

R:_ I will thanks Liss._

L: _Not a prob. _

I snapped out of our conversation and walked over to the teacher. He was probably in his mid-forties and he had quite a stomach for a moroi. I walked over to him.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Morrow. I am Rose Hathaway. I have a couple announcements for the class." I said, with a sweet smile plastered onto my face.

"Oh. Hello Guardian Hathaway. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, I have heard many great things about you." He said, he actually sounded sincere; maybe I had a good reputation after all. I shook the hand he extended towards me.

"Class?" Mr. Morrow said, "Class?" I saw Jeremy look up from his conversation and shut his mouth. The rest of the class went on talking, except for the nerds, they looked up and started talking, "Class? Class?" _Man, Mr. Morrow needs some help_.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the sweet smile disappearing, "Oh and thank you Jeremy, I saw you were quiet. Might I suggest laps for every dhampir in the room, except for Jeremy, novices should behave better and listen to the teacher."

"Yeah, we listen to them like you did!" Thomas said acting tough.

"Oh. Well when you can beat me in a fight, I will let you bend some rules." I said. I knew that day wouldn't come for a while.

"Hah! Aren't you Rose? Hah! You wouldn't fight a guy, unless it was tongue fighting. My brother told me all about you!" A girl said, laughing.

"Who is your brother?" I asked.

"Jesse Zeklos." The girl said. So this was Arianna. Me and Jesse had actually become pretty good friends before graduations.

"Ah…Jesse. Who is his guardian?" I asked Arianna nicely. Replacing the sweet smile.

"It's actually that Mia girl. She kicks butt, even though she is a moroi." _Oh, poor Mia, she'll have to guard this bitch when she graduates. Though she must have volunteered and shown serious skill._

"Oh! Mia! I love Mia. I feel so bad for her! If you will excuse me." I walked into the hall way and dialed Mia's phone number, then Jesse, making it a three way. We devised a plan. Mia hung up, Jesse stayed on the line.

I walked back into the room. "Arianna, your brother would like to speak to you." Arianna reached for the phone.

"Nope. He said speaker phone." I turned it onto speaker.

"Hello brother." Arianna said tentatively.

"What the hell Arianna! Rose called Mia and told her what you said I said! I am currently locked in the bathroom, with Mia trying to claw her way through the door!" _Mia pretended to claw at a door, the noise was very realistic._

"Mia! That's enough." I said.

"Okay Rose." Mia said sweetly.

"Arianna, I would never say that. It's not true. Rose is not a slut by any means. In fact she was the hottest girl in school, but she remained a virgin until… Rose? Are you still a virgin?" He directed the last part to me.

"Nope. Three months pregnant actually." I said. A little embarrassed, but they should know I could kick ass even when I was pregnant.

"Oh congrats! Anyway she graduated high school as a virgin. And Arianna, I bet she is move selective than you are." _As far as he, or anyone else knew, that statement was true, _"See ya Rose. I gotta go, sorry for what she said."

"No prob, Jesse. See ya!" I hung up, "Now that that's settled…."

"Wait. You said 'when you can beat me in a fight, I will let you bend some rules' Tom already kicked your ass!" Arianna pushed.

"Is that so. Okay class. Do you all believe Tom can kick my ass?" Everyone raised their hand but Jeremy, "Okay Tom. Let's fight. You win, me and Jeremy will run ten miles each. In fact I'll run fifty. You lose, the entire class except Jeremy runs ten miles each. The winner is the one to pin down their opponent first."

"Deal!" Tom said. _Okay I think he forgot how last night went._

Tom walked to the front of the class. "One. Two. Three. Go." Mr. Morrow said.

He ran at me. I picked him up off his feet, threw him down onto the floor and pinned him down. The fight lasted less than ten seconds.

"Mr. Morrow, May I have a class list?" He handed me a list with all their names on it, I scanned the list, "I expect to see you all at the gym today after school in work out cloths. Those who are not there by 3:30, will be forced to run twenty miles and serve a week of detention." I began to walk out, "Oh I forgot, why I was here!" I walked back into the room, "If you are planning to go complain to Kirova, don't bother, she resigned. The new headmistress is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. Also I will be the new gym coach. I will run all training sessions, until next January."

"Why are you leaving in January?" A small moroi girl asked.

"I will be moving on to bigger and better things in January."

"What?" the girl asked.

"In January I will be Queen." I said.

I saw everyone staring at the ring, "Oh and if you notice, there is a flame in the middle of the larger diamond. Anyway, now here is the larger reason I'm here. Two new students will be joining your class. I suggest you don't mess with them. The first skipped a few grades, Princess Saffron Ozera." Saffron stepped into the room, "I am her mentor. So if you mess with her, she knows how to kill you in fifteen different ways, without magic, stake, knife or any other kind of weapon. The second is Guardian Dimitri Belikov's nephew. Now Dimitri trained me. I am not related to Dimitri, imagine someone trained by Dimitri Belikov from the time he was able to walk, plus it runs though his blood." Paul stepped in.

"I will see you all on the track at 3:30. Jeremy if you want, you can come, but you don't need to." And with that I left.

**SPOV:**

I watched Rose leave. I turned to face the class. There were only two seats available. I walked over to one and sat down.

"Hey. So that is your brother's girlfriend?" The boy next to me asked. I nodded without looking at him, "So are you anti-social like your brother? Or are you just nervous. After all you are three years younger than us all." He had a light Russian accent.

"My brother is not anti-social." I said quietly.

"She talks! An Ozera talks!" He shouted for the whole class to hear, but the other kids talking drowned it out. I turned to look at him.

Bad idea. I may only be eight, but I knew what a hot guy looks like, and this guy was H-O-T. He had brown hair, which looked like Christian's. His hair fell in front of his eyes, but only enough so that he could hide them behind it if he needed to. This brought my attention to his eyes. They were a light brown. They reminded me of Rose's. His skin was perfectly tan and hidden behind a long-sleeved light blue shirt, which hinted at his strong abs and muscular arms. He wore light jeans, which had a slight rip at the knee.

"Okay. Are you done checking me out?" He asked, normally I would have blushed, but today I had a comeback.

I held up a finger. Looked him over for a minute more then said, "Okay now I'm done."

"Okay. My name is Jeremy Dune." He said.

"Saffron Ozera." I shook his hand.

**A.N. **Okay everyone! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.-** Okay everyone, my schedule is about to get pretty busy, so I probably won't be able to post everyday, when I do post I will try to make the chapters long, but no guarantees. I will finish the story, so it might take a while, but I will finish it.

**RPOV:**

The late fall air was brittle; through there was no wind. These conditions made a perfect day for running. It was 3:30, and still there were only twenty kids present, oh well.

"Alright. Raise your hand when you hear your name called." I said and started to take attendance. I circled the names of the kids missing. There was no Jacob Jefferson, Tom Andrews, and Jeremy Dunes, though Jeremy had been excused, "Okay, I want ten laps each."

Everyone complained, but they all started running. Once they got to the halfway point, I jogged behind them and soon overtook them. I turned around to look at them, jogging backwards, slower than I had been jogging forward.

"Wow, a three month pregnant eighteen year old can jog backwards faster than you can jog forward. I guess I know what we will do first in P.E." I commented and turned around and jogged off.

I knew everyone was watching me. The girls stared probably (hopefully) in amazement. The boys were staring because even though I was three months pregnant with twins, I still looked really good. I was wearing black short-shorts, a tight red tee shirt, which clung to my baby bump, and black puma sneakers. This attire would have frozen most people, even Dhampirs, in this weather, but Dimitri had taught me endurance, this didn't bother me at all.

I had finished two laps without any problems, lapping the novices. I walked over to the metal bench where I had left my gym bag. I reached in and grabbed my sweatpants. I looked over to the forest and I could have sworn I had seen a face, but at second glance there was nothing. I pulled on the sweatpants and sat on the bench. I had had a feeling the novices would take a while, so I had packed my iPhone. I took it out of my bag and started to listen to it. I shared an iTunes library with Saffron, so I had certain music I normally wouldn't listen to. I had also stolen some of Lissa's songs, most of which were Lady Gaga. I was in the middle of LoveGame when Saffron sat next to me. She took one of the earbuds and put it un her ear. She waited, then jumped up and started dancing this stupid jump-around-flailing-your-arms dance. The earbud fell and dangled by my chest. She sang out, "_Hold me and Love me, just wanna touch you for a minute!_".

I laughed and then sang with "_Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_," We sang the chorus together.

We had attracted a crowd, since the novices had finally finished their run. Lissa was there, too. Lissa and me had had a dance for this song when we were Saffron's age. When we were that age the dance was cute, now it some of the moves would be considered stripper moves. Oh Well! Lissa and me started doing our dance. She could dance so much better than me, but my voice blew everyone away (except Lissa, who knew I could sing.)

"_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!_

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_With a boy and a girl and a hump and a game_

_And I came, and I came, and I came, a love game!_"

By the end of this particularly stripper-ish verse, Lissa and me went back to a sweeter version of the dance. Soon the dance ended. Everyone stood there looking at us; their soon to be Queen and their new headmistress.

"Oh my god! She can fight. She can run. She can teach. And now she can dance and sing!" A girl in the back row said, but I hardly paid her any attention, because Saffron had disappeared.

"_Liss?_" I thought.

"_Yesss?_" She said back to me in her head.

"_Do you see Saffron?_" I was getting worried.

"_Yeah she is over there with that Jeremy Dunes and his friends! Get her away from them now!!_" Lissa screamed at me in my head.

I seemed to turn in slow motion. I saw Jeremy and his friends all standing in front of Saffron. Jeremy and Jake were farther away, but Tom was holding her arm, and had her pinned with her back to the wall. His hand moved every so slightly, but I didn't think a girl being touched like that, and I knew she didn't want to be touched like that. I took off running, but it was too late. I was too late.

**SPOV:**

"_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!_

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_With a boy and a girl and a hump and a game_

_And I came, and I came, and I came, a love game!_"

I waited until Lissa and Rose had their backs turned, and then I ran off. I wanted to go have a training session with a certain Dhampir both of them had warned me away from.

"Hey!" I said as I walked up beside him.

"Hey." He said.

"Jeremy, if you want to do this another time…" I said, disappointed, I had been looking forward to this all day.

"No. Come on." We started to walk towards the gym, when two boys drew level with us.

"Hey Jeremy. Saffron." Said the boy standing slightly behind the other.

"Saffron this is Jacob Jefferson, but he goes by Jake." Jeremy said, indicating the boy who had spoke.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey. Your in a our Algebra class, right?" He said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah." I said.

"This is Tom Andrews. He goes by Tom, sometimes Tommy, but not often." Jeremy said.

"Hey." I said.

His only response was to take a step forward and I took a step backwards. Once again he took a step forward. I stepped backwards. He stepped forward. I stepped backwards; I felt my back hit the wall. He closed the distance so he was rather close to me. I saw Jeremy and Jake flank him. Tom grabbed my upper arm and rubbed soothing circles against my skin with his thumb.

I knew a thousand ways do knock him back, but for some reason I couldn't make myself do any of them. I felt him slip his hand off of my arm and closer to my chest, which for an eight-year-old was rather large. I looked over at Rose, she was running towards me, but stopped as I meet her gaze. _Rose! Get him away from me!_ I shouted in my mind.

Suddenly I knew why she stopped. I felt Tom's hand fly away from me as did his body. I turned. I saw Tom hit the tar, Jeremy on top of him. Jeremy was punching every piece of him. I just stood there stunned, as did Jake.

I had been under the impression that Tom was the tough guy, but it turns out he was just the big shot who had brute strength, but when it came down to it, there was no chance he could beat anyone. He ran a group of kids, mostly Dhampirs, which ruled the school. He had his bodyguards, Jeremy and Jake. I could tell those two absolutely hated Tom, but when it came down to it, if they didn't do what he said, they would end up as social outcasts.

Now, Jeremy had cracked. He was done. Now he was beating every inch of Tom. I noticed Rose was standing next to them, a smile on her face.

"You're a Belikov, aren't you?" Rose said.

"How did you know?" Jeremy asked, stopping his punches. Lissa, who was scolding him, escorted Tom to the infirmary.

"You fight just like Dimitri. You're Viktoria's son, aren't you?" Rose said, studying his features.

"Yes I am. I came here with my Uncle Dimitri, your mentor, but I pretended to be the adopted son of another guardian, who agreed to pose as my adopted father as a favor to my mom. She was so young, and it would damage her reputation as a guardian if people knew she had a son while she was so young, she was only 8, how she got pregnant, I don't know, and I don't want to know. So now I pose as a orphan, both parents killed by a strigoi when I was five, who was adopted by a kind guardian."

"Did you hear about…"

"My mother? Yes. I know. Uncle Dimitri told me as he was passing through, I was the one who gave the notes to Kirova 'I found these on a bench.' I said and she believed it."

"Okay. If you want, Dimitri asked us to take in his nephew; I guess that would apply to you. How would you feel if Christian and I became you temporary guardians, nothing offical, just wathing out for you, at least until Dimitri comes back, he said he would take you and Paul away to Russia, or at least that's where I think he will bring you…." Rose said.

"Sure, that'd be cool."

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to go deal with Thomas. Thank you for protecting Saffron." Rose said, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Guardian Hathaway!" It was Jake. I had forgotten he was standing next to me. Rose turned, "Before you get Tom in trouble, can I give him a good punch?"

Rose thought about it, "Only if it's a good one." She turned back around and continued to walk away, Jake running after her.

I slumped to the ground, leaning against the wall. I just sat there. I was heaving; I felt like I was going to throw up. Jeremy sat down beside me, careful not to touch me.

"Are you really eight?" He asked, after a while of sielence.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked back. _Shit!_

"No reason, just the way you act, you seem older than your age." He commented, staring straight ahead.

"No. I'm not eight. I'm eleven." I said quietly.

"Then why are you telling people you are eight?"

"My parents weren't sure if the school would accept me, especially since I was raised by Strigoi." I had told Rose and Christian this a while ago and they had told Lissa and Adrian, so my family knew, and here I was confessing this to a boy I hardly knew, "The school would probably accept me if I was young enough that my out looks on vampire life could be changed, though I know Strigoi are wrong, my parents drilled that into my head, they would accept me. So I pretended to be eight." That was all.

"Well then, since you aren't eight, I don't feel bad about doing this." He said.

"Doing what?" I asked turning to face him.

He quickly pecked my lips. Got up and said, "See you around, Ozera." He walked off.

"See ya, Jeremy." I whispered to his retreating figure.

**A.N.** Okay! I told you I was going to bring a certain Belikov into this story, and that Belikov was Viktoria. So what do you think about our newest couple? Let me know. And by the way, I wanted Saffron to be eleven the entire time, which is why I had her make comments most eight-year-olds wouldn't understand.


	11. Chapter 11

**RPOV:**

_"Now if you will excuse me, I need to go deal with Thomas. Thank you for protecting Saffron." I said, turning on my heel and started walking away._

_ "Guardian Hathaway!" It was Jake. "Before you get Tom in trouble, can I give him a good punch?"_

_ I thought about it, "Only if it's a good one." I turned back around and continued to walk away, Jake running after me._

Eventually Jake caught up to me. He was pretty fast, for a sixth grader. We walked in silence until we caught up to Lissa and Tom. Jack ran up to his friend and punched him in the face.

"Mr. Jefferson!" Lissa was appalled.

"Calm down Lissa, I gave him permission, I thought it would be good training." I said.

"In other words, you wanted to do it, but he wanted to, so you let him." Lissa said skeptically.

"Yep." I said popping the "p". She sighed in exasperation, but she was smiling.

"Whatever, Rose." She said, turning and leading Tom towards the infirmary.

"I have to say that was a pretty good punch. I need to go check up on Lord Ivashkov and his children." I said.

"You mean he isn't drunk and pulling a Michael Jackson?"

"You know must of the time I would yell at you for saying that, but since I know he gets drunk quite often, I wouldn't put it past him to dangle his child off a balcony." I said and took off.

"Auntie Rose!" Clarissa yelled running to hug me around my knees.

"Shhh!!!" Adrian came flying around the corner, "I just got Jade to sleep."

_Sorry._ I mouthed. "Hey, can I take Clarissa down to the lower campus? The have a jungle gym thing for her to play on," I asked in a whisper.

"Fine, but tell her to wear a coat." Adrian said walking back to where he had came from.

"Clarissa, go put your coat on. Then we'll go back to Aunt Rose's place so I can change."

"Okay!" She said, running into the other room. She came back in boots, gloves and a windbreaker.

"Okay let's go." I said.

We walked out the door and down the hall. Our suites were so big; there were only two on our floor. One was Lissa's family and the other was Christian's and mine. I quickly changed into dark skinny jeans that were loose around the waist and a purple maternity tank top.

W had barely gotten out of the guest building when my mother came running up to me and hugged me. _That's right. Janine Hathaway just hugged me._

"Mom?" I was so confused.

"Rose! What the hell I see you at graduation and you hate Christian. Now I come here and see the Ozera ring on your finger. I also see this little girl, who looks like a moroi. Help me out here." She was just as confused as I was.

"Well, first of all, I'm going to be queen in January after I marry Christian. This is one of Lissa's daughters. Her name is Clarissa, her twin sister, Jade is upstairs with her father, Adrian Ivashkov." I said.

"Okay, but why are you fat?" She asked staring at my stomach.

"Well. In about six months you'll be a grandma to twins. One is a dhampir, the other is moroi." I said, waiting for the reaction that didn't come.

"Okay. Who is the father?" She asked cautiously.

"Christian." I said.

"Okay. As long as your not a blood whore. I don't give a care, go ahead, and give me twenty grandkids, as long as they all have the same father I don't care."

"Hi! I'm Clarissa!" Clarissa said, pulling on my mom's pant leg.

My mom bent down to meet her eye level, "Hi Clarissa, I'm Rose's mom."

"You should meet my mommy! She is really nice, but she is at work right now." Clarissa said happily, and then frowned.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be here for a few days, you can introduce me to her later." My mom said. I had never seen her as nice to anyone else.

"Hey mom, want to come to the playground with us." I asked.

"Sure." My mom said. Clarissa smiled and hugged my mom. My mom picked her up and brought her to the playground.

It was dark since it was daytime for vampires, but my mom and me were still able to make out the sight before us, and it was not pretty. There, standing on and around the playground, were around twenty strigoi. They smiled at us. Sure we were both known as two of the best guardians ever but, one was pregnant and the other was holding a child. My mother handed me Clarissa and took out her stake. She jumped into the battle. I set Clarissa down. I was too shocked. I watched as the strigoi fell one by one at my mother's hand.

Then one grabbed her. He was about to bite her but he suddenly lit up in flames.

I looked around, there were no fire users, and then I saw Clarissa. The toddler (well she looked like a toddler) was walking towards the Strigoi. She held one arm out in front of her, like she was making sure she didn't bump into anything. Her eyes were glazed over so they looked white and looked like they were glowing. She shifted her hand as the strigoi dropped, and the strigoi she was staring at lit up in flames.

My mom and I watched as Clarissa lit each strigoi on fire. Soon none remained, or so we thought. As soon as I thought that we were safe. I was grabbed from behind. I felt fang sink into me. As quickly as those fangs sunk into me, they disappeared. I heard a grunt. To my right, there were two strigois trying to kill each other. I didn't take long and soon the winner was evident. The loser was the one who tried to kill me.

I looked at my savior. He had shoulder-length brown hair and eyes that were the same color as his hair. He was so tall, probably seven feet or so.

"Roza." He said.

"Dimitri." I said, astounded.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.**- Okay I'm going through POVs for your sake as well as mine.

Rose (RPOV) Christian (CPOV) Lissa (LPOV)

Adrian (APOV) Saffron (SPOV) Dimitri (DPOV)

Jeremy (JPOV) Janine (HPOV)

These are the characters I use the most, If I ever use Jade and Clarissa they will be jpov and cpov, so the same as Jeremy's and Christian's only Lower case, but I won't use them until they are older. In Janine's, the H is for Hathaway.

* * *

**DPOV:**

I ran though the forest; jumping over logs and weaving through trees. Christian had killed me and when Mr. Castile stabbed me with the stake, his aim had been off. Instead of hissing the center of my heart, he had hit the edge of my heart. He hit the side that needed blood and hated sunlight. That part died. I no longer had to kill or hide from the sun.

I had been following a large group of Strigoi for a while now. They new I was there, they had talked to me once, they thought I was a full strigoi, since I had the pale skin and red eyes (the eyes would be red until all the blood I had drunk left my body, then they would be brown. My skin would turn tan once I spent enough time in the sun). Since then, they allowed me to follow behind them.

They had led me to the Academy I had once guarded. Ever since the first invasion in which I was awakened, strigoi saw the Academy as a weak location that held royals, moroi, novices and some of the best guardians.

They were currently standing on the playground, watching two women approach. They were both dhampirs, the older one was carrying a child. The two women were who the Strigoi were after, the child, who was moroi, was a plus. From where I was hiding among the trees, I was able to figure out who the strigoi's prey were.

The first one, the one holding the child, was Janine Hathaway, Rose's mother. The child, had the same hair and eyes as the Dragomir Princess, but the smile that played on her mouth reminded me of that Ivashkov Rose used to know. Vasilisa wouldn't have had a child with Ivashkov, she was dating Prince Ozera last I knew. The other woman looked like Rose, but it couldn't be. This woman was a lot larger than Rose was; very good about staying fit.

When the group came close enough to see the strigois, Janine handed the child to the Rose look alike and took out her stake. The strigoi closest to me looked over to another and asked, "Who are they?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Janine Hathaway and Clarissa Ivashkov-Dragomir. Rosemarie is pregnant and engaged," Said the other. _Okay maybe that is Rose. _I looked at the 'Rose' again, focusing on her eyes. _Oh my god; that is Rose and that is the Princess's child. Rose is pregnant. _

Janine leaped into action. She took the strigoi down, one by one. I had seen Rose fight, but Janine was another story. Janine fought to punish, and tried to make death hurt, Rose just wanted to protect, she went straight for the kill. Both women fought amazingly, never failing. As that thought crossed my mind, a strigoi grabbed Janine. He was about to bite her but he suddenly lit up in flames.

I looked around, there were no fire users, and then I saw the child, Clarissa. The toddler was walking towards the Strigoi. She held one arm out in front of her, like she was making sure she didn't bump into anything. Her eyes were glazed over so they looked white and looked like they were glowing. She shifted her hand as the strigoi dropped, and the strigoi she was staring at lit up in flames.

Rose and Janine stood frozen as they watched as Clarissa lit each strigoi on fire. Soon only one remained, lurking in the trees like me. I thought he was about to leave so I thought nothing of it, but I was wrong.

He jumped out of the trees and grabbed Rose from behind. I saw him sink into her and that put me over the edge. I ran at him and ripped him away from her. I landed on top of him, grunting at the impact. I was punching and ripping him apart. He tried to fight back, but I was too strong for him. I killed him.

I stood up and met Rose's eyes. I watched as the expression on her face turned from confusion to astonished.

"Roza." I said.

"Dimitri." She said, quietly.

Her eyes closed and fell to the ground. I rushed forward and caught her.

"Guardian Belikov?" It was Janine. I turned to look at her, cradling her daughter. Janine had her stake in her hand.

**HPOV:**

"Guardian Belikov?" I asked the figure holding my daughter. It looks like Dimitri, but it couldn't be. Dimitri was strigoi; he wouldn't care if Rose had been killed.

The figure turned to face me. It was Dimitri. He eyed my stake carefully. I put the stake in the loop on my belt, "Don't worry, you saved my daughter's life, I won't end yours." He grinned.

"Thank you Guardian Hathaway. And I'm not strigoi; I just have the strength and the speed of one. Mr. Castile saw to that." Dimitri said. _That's right, Rose showed me that letter._

"Dimitri, please call me Janine." I said, "And thank you for saving my daughter." He was staring at her stomach.

"Who is the father?" Dimitri asked, worry in his voice.

"Christian Ozera." I said. His eyes shot up in shock.

"They _hated_ each other!" He exclaimed.

"Then she got assigned to him at graduation. They moved into his house in North Carolina. I sent Abe to check on them and when he came back, the story was a long one." I stopped there.

"Well!!!" Dimitri said impatiently.

"Lissa had shown up with Adrian. Lissa was pregnant. Abe delivered the children. Jade, who is with her father at the moment, and Clarissa." I said looking over at Clarissa. She was sitting on a strigoi's chest, swinging her little legs and playing thumb war with herself

"When Rose and Christian got to the house, there was a little girl waiting for them. It turns out strigoi could have children, that child ends up being a dhampir. The little girl was Saffron Ozera, Christian's little sister. Rose and Christian took her in, and raised her. Rose mentored her and enrolled her in the academy. Kirova resigned so Lissa took over as headmistress and Rose became gym teacher. I just found out I'm about to be a grandmother, and a mother in law." Dimitri's eyes flashed to the ring on Rose's finger, "to an Ozera." I concluded.

"Guardian Hathaway!!" A voice yelled.

**LPOV:**

I was walking over to the lower campus when I saw Janine and a man standing on the playground. The man was holding a body: Rose's. I took off running. I yelled, "Guardian Hathaway!!"

Janine and the man looked over at me. I looked past them. There were a ton of logs were lying around, Clarissa was sitting on one. I soon drew level with them. Those weren't logs they were bodies. Strigoi bodies. The man wasn't just any man. The man was Dimitri Belikov. Badass Guardian, Rose's mentor, and most importantly part strigoi.

"Hey Dimitri." I said, picking up my daughter.

"This is my mommy!" Clarissa said to Dimitri and Janine.

"I know." Janine said laughing. I looked at her and she gave me the '_It's-a-long-story-I'll-tell-you-later-if-you-must-know_' look.

"So. Dimitri, if you will follow me, I'll show you to Rose's room, then Paul's, then Jeremy." I said, starting to walk away.

"You know about Jeremy." He asked.

"Long story." I said.

**JPOV:**

_"Then why are you telling people you are eight?"_

_ "My parents weren't sure if the school would accept me, especially since I was raised by Strigoi. The school would probably accept me if I was young enough that my out looks on vampire life could be changed, though I know Strigoi are wrong, my parents drilled that into my head, they would accept me. So I pretended to be eight." _

_ "Well then, since you aren't eight, I don't feel bad about doing this." I said. _

_ "Doing what?" She asked turning to face me._

_ I quickly pecked her lips. Got up and said, "See you around, Ozera." I walked off. _

_ "See ya, Jeremy." I heard her whisper._

I was sitting on my bed next to me was Saffron. I had my arm around her. We had been watching some Disney movie on TV for a while. I pulled her onto my lap. She didn't protest. I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

I might hate to admit it, but I had fallen for a royal.

**SPOV: **

_"Then why are you telling people you are eight?"_

_ "My parents weren't sure if the school would accept me, especially since I was raised by Strigoi." I had told Rose and Christian this a while ago and they had told Lissa and Adrian, so my family knew, and here I was confessing this to a boy I hardly knew, "The school would probably accept me if I was young enough that my out looks on vampire life could be changed, though I know Strigoi are wrong, my parents drilled that into my head, they would accept me. So I pretended to be eight." That was all._

_ "Well then, since you aren't eight, I don't feel bad about doing this." He said. _

_ "Doing what?" I asked turning to face him._

_ He quickly pecked my lips. Got up and said, "See you around, Ozera." He walked off. _

_ "See ya, Jeremy." I whispered to his retreating figure._

I got up and followed him. I watched him walk into the Dhampir dorms. I followed him inside. I couldn't see him. I walked up to a twelfth-grade dhampir.

"Can you tell me where Jeremy Dunes' room is?" I asked.

"I could, but why should I?" She said.

"Because, my brother can light you on fire, my soon to be sister in law is _the badass_, and her best friend in the headmistress, do I need to give you anymore reasons?" I said sweetly. She got the message.

"Room 223." She said.

"Thank you." I said giving her a sweet smile. I turned and walked away.

After climbing up a flight of stairs, I found 223. I knocked.

"It's open." Jeremy called. I walked in, "Hey." He said seeing me.

"Hey." I said. I was unsure of what to do.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head. It felt so right to be in his arms.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I scooted to the middle and curled up into a ball.

"Well. We could watch a movie." I said, nodding towards the TV.

"Alrighty than." He said. Grabbing a remote off the table that held the TV and coming to sit by me. After flicking through the channels, we decided on some Disney movie neither of us knew the name to.

It had gotten late and we were both leaning against the pillows. His bed was a double, so we both fit, as long as we were close together, I had no objections to that. He had his arm around me. I was leaning against his chest, which was amazing. I felt his arm go from my shoulder to my waist. He pulled me onto his lap. I leaned against his perfectly sculpted chest. His arms went around me, holding me to him. He kissed me softly on the top of my head. Then lay down, still holding me to his chest.

He turned onto his side, keeping his arms around me. I cuddled up against him. We lay like that for a while, just staring into each other's eyes.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked me.

Do I tell him the truth, or not? I hesitated, "You can tell me, you know."

"I know. I was thinking about how I was raised by strigoi, ended up with my brother, and now here I am. Lying on a bed, with you and how it feels so right."

"Hm. I don't know much about most of that, but when you say how it feels so right, I agree. I have met so many royals; none of them were like you. They all think they are the most important people in the world. You and your brother, even Headmistress Dragomir…"

"Call her Lissa." I said, she had told me to tell him that.

"Okay." He smirked, "Your brother, Lissa and you, your different. You know how to take care of yourselves and you know how to use your power with out abusing it."

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I stretched a bit, and planted a kiss on his cheek. He responded by moving his hands to my waist, and kissed me on my lips. This one lasted longer, growing in intensity. He rolled onto his back, pulling me onto his chest; our lips still moving in sync with each other. I felt his tongue brush against my lips. I opened my mouth. His tongue entered my mouth.

There was a knock on the door. We sprang apart. After helping Jeremy smooth out the bed, I ran into the bathroom to hide.

**JPOV:**

"Call her Lissa." She said.

"Okay." I smirked, "Your brother, Lissa and you, your different. You know how to take care of yourselves and you know how to use your power with out abusing it."

She stretched a bit in my arms, and planted a kiss on my cheek. I responded by moving my hands to her waist, and kissed her on her lips. This one lasted longer, growing in intensity. I rolled onto my back, pulling her with me, holding he to her to my chest; our lips still moving in sync with each other. I decided to go for it and brushed my tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth; I smiled and slid my tongue into her mouth.

There was a knock on the door. We sprang apart. We smoothed out the bed and she ran to hide in the bathroom.

I went to answer the door. Standing in the doorway was Rosemarie Hathaway, the badass and my badass uncle Dimitri Belikov.


	13. Author's Note

**A.N.** I know everyone hates these, I do to, but I had to post this quick and I wasn't done with the next chapter.

Those of you who are worrying about Saffron, don't. I will not do anything more explicit with her than what has already been done. That was the worst of it. I don't plan on having a pregnant 11/12-year-old. The only possible way that will happen is if fifty different people review saying that is what they want, even then they would need to be reviews with reason behind them. I actually like Saffron, and don't want to screw up her life anymore than it already is.

Also people who are for Rose/Dimitri, Lissa/Christian, I completely agree, they make awesome couples, but I wanted to see what I could do with Christian and Rose.

And as far as we knew at that point, Paul was the last Belikov, but Jeremy looked too much like his mother, and Rose noticed.

Okay this is a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. Anyway, I am going to stop this story after Christian and Rose become King and Queen. I will then start a sequel. I need ideas on what to call it, my friends suggested Royal, because in Guardian Rose was a Guardian so in Royal Rose will be Royal. If you have any ideas, let me know.

Wow. Lots of words.

Here is a sneak peek at the next chapter:

_"Jeremy, is there something you want to tell us?" Rose asked scanning her eyes around the room. Her gaze rested on the bed, then shifted to the bathroom._

Don't hate me!!!! I have the day off tomorrow, so I'll try and get a chapter or two posted A.S.A.P. :-D


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N.-** Um… I don't have anything to say….

_ Standing in the doorway was Rosemarie Hathaway, the badass and my badass uncle Dimitri Belikov._

**RPOV:**

"Jeremy, is there something you want to tell us?" I asked scanning my eyes around the room. I held my gaze on the perfectly made bed. I smiled, "Saffs, you can come out!" I called laughing.

She didn't appear. I walked into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain. There was Saffron sitting on the floor of the shower.

"Still a virgin." I asked, she nodded, "Okay. Then you're in the clear."

She grinned. I reached out a hand and she took it. I pulled her to her feet.

I pulled her out of the bathroom. Dimitri's eyes moved between Saffron, Jeremy, and the perfectly made bed, apprehension on his face.

"Please tell me she stopped by because she had to use the bathroom and she couldn't make it to her room." Dimitri said in an even voice.

"Calm down Dimitri. She was almost raped by some boy, I don't think she would do anything, plus she is only eleven!" I said, my voice getting louder and louder.

"Who is this anyway?" Dimitri asked staring at Saffron.

"Lady Saffron Ozera, but you can call me Saffron. You must be Guardian Dimitri Belikov." Saffron said, holding his gaze.

They held each other's eyes until Dimitri broke away. I knew how hard it was to have a silent war against those eyes, whether they were Christian's or Saffron's.

"Okay then, Saffron. Go back to your room. Jeremy I need to talk to you." Dimitri said in the same even tone.

"Come on Saffs." I said, pulling her through the door.

**DPOV:**

"Okay then, Saffron. Go back to your room. Jeremy I need to talk to you." I said, trying to contain my anger.

"Come on Saffs." Rose said, pulling her through the door.

Once they were out of earshot, I blew up.

"Jeremy! She is a royal! She is no good! None of the royals are! Plus she is an Ozera! You know the reputation they have!" I couldn't help it, I knew Christian was a good guy, and I assumed his sister was a good person too, but their family had a bad rep.

"Uncle! Her and her brother are different from the other morois!" He yelled back at me, "Plus! You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do! And if you're saying I can't have a 'forbidden love', at least she isn't seven years younger than me!"

That was it. I turned on my heel and walked out. He was right. Who was _I_ to be judging _him_; at least Saffron was his age.

**RPOV:**

After I walked Saffron to her room, I walked back to Jeremy's room. I opened the door, without waiting for an answer. Jeremy was sitting cross-legged on his bed. There was no sign of Dimitri, "Where is your Uncle?" I asked him. He shrugged.

I walked out of the room. _Where would Dimitri go? _I had a few ideas. First I tried the cabin; no Dimitri. Then I tried Paul's room; no Dimitri. Last I tried the gym. He was sitting on a mat with his back to me. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "What happened?" I asked. No answer, "He knew, didn't he?"_ Shit! He was Viktoria's son! She must have told him._ He nodded. I gave him a hug. "It's okay. What else did he say?"

"He said Saffron and Christian are different from the other morois." He said, his voice cracking on Christian's name.

"You know don't you?" I asked.

"Congrats your majesty, you'll be a great mom." He said, getting up and walking out the door.

I sat there for a few minutes. Dimitri had been my first love. He had known more about me than I knew about myself. He helped me through the side effects of Spirit. Then there was Christian. What had he done? He had gotten me knocked up. Sure he could be sweet, but other than that, what reason was there to love him? I played with the ring for a few moments. Then slid it off of my finger. I got up and walked away.

**DPOV:**

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, and ended up in the gym. I sat on a mat, and just sat, staring off into space.

I felt the mat move. I knew who it was.

"What happened?" She asked. I didn't answer, "He knew, didn't he?"I nodded. I felt Rose's arms wrap around me. "It's okay. What else did he say?"

"He said Saffron and Christian are different from the other morois." I said, my voice cracked.

"You know don't you?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Congrats your majesty, you'll be a great mom." I said, colder than I intended. I got up and walked out the door.

I started to run. I ran all the way to the cabin. This cabin had been my haven, especially when I had love problems.

Rose had move on. She was engaged and was about to become a mother. She was soon to be the first dhampir queen. I couldn't help it. The tears I had been holding back started to flow. I fell asleep in the cabin, tears flowing down my face.

**A.N.** I know it is really short, but I wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger. Now before you start to hunt me down, please wait an hour or two, the next chapter will be posted before five. I promise. But here are some questions:

Will Rose and Christian not get married?

Will Dimitri take Rose back if she will let him?

Why did Christian need to go see Tatiana?

What will happen to the babies?

What will happen to Saffron and Jeremy?

Will Dimitri take Paul and Jeremy away?

Will Christian every meet his son and daughter?

I promise most of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N.** Okay everyone. You can put down the pitchforks.

**RPOV:**

_ Then slid it off of my finger. I got up and walked away._

I followed the familiar course to the locker room. I sat in there for a while; until I felt arms close around me. I knew whose they were, but I didn't want to face her.

"Here." Lissa said. I looked over and say my ring in her hand. I smiled at her and picked the ring up, "Want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"Twenty questions?" She said. I didn't respond. "Okay does it involve Christian and Dimitri?" She asked. I nodded.

"Okay. Let me guess. Dimitri shows up, he makes you feel guilty, now you are wondering if you should go forward and marry Christian or go with Dimitri. Right?"

"How the hell did you get all that from one question?" _Seriously how did she?_ She pointed to her temple. Head. Bond. "Oh." I felt stupid. After a moment of silence, we burst out laughing.

"By the way. When I heard you think, _'what had he done? He had gotten me knocked up. Sure he could be sweet, but other than that, what reason was there to love him' _It took all my strength not to come slap you. He may not do much, but trust me; he is the guy for you. I remember when we first got back. Whenever you didn't know what to do, he did, and vice versa. Together, you two helped me get passed the spirit side effects." She said.

She was right. He always knew what to do when I didn't. Not only with Lissa, but also in Spokane, fighting strigoi and any other time. Together we were an unstoppable force. This thought brought a smile to my lips. I hugged Lissa and slid the ring back onto my finger. "Now. You. Me. Practice Dummies. I am going to teach you how to throw a punch." We both laughed a little more.

We had been practicing for over an hour. Lissa could now through a punch not strong enough to kill a strigoi, but strong enough to hurt them and stall until a guardian could get there. Me and her had punch the stuffing out of two of the practice dummies (literally, there were on the floor, with the material ripped and the innards poking out of the 'skin'), and were currently working on a third, when someone jabbed my sides with their fingers.

I turned, already starting the insult, "What the fuck do you… Mia!"

There standing in front of me was the moroi who had once made Lissa's and my lives hell, but now, she was a pretty good friend of mine.

"Rose! Lissa!" She exclaimed hugging us both.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, Jesse was pretty pissed at Arianna and wanted to come talk to her. He is in her room now. He told me to come find you guys. And remember how you were worried about me guarding the little bitch, well no more worries. I'm not going to be guarding the Zeklos's anymore." She said, rocking back and forth.

"Why…" I asked.

In response she put her right hand in my face. Sitting on her ring finger, was a ring that looked like mine, only the fire was replaced with a green. It was the earth ring. The green must stand for grass or something,

"Oh my god! What is up with guardians falling for their morois? Does this mean I am going to marry Eddie?!" Lissa shouted I knew she was joking, but Mia was confused.

"What do you mean?" In response to Mia's question, I mimicked her, showing her my ring. "Wait isn't that the Ozera ring?" Mia looked from the ring to my face and back again. "Oh my god!" She hugged me. "We are all going to be royal!!"

"Actually I won't be a Lady or a Princess." I said acting depressed.

"Why not?" Mia asked concerned. How could she live at court, and with a royal and not know I was going to be queen.

"I'm going to be the Queen." I said in the same tone.

"Oh." She said sad. Then she realized what I said, "Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!" I replied.

"Oh my god!" She said back.

"Oh your gods! We get it!" Lissa exclaimed.

We walked back to my room, since Jesse was still 'talking' with Arianna and Jade and Clarissa were asleep. We were all sitting on the bed when the door opened. In walked Christian, closely followed by the Queen. _Shit._

"Rosemarie. Vasilisa. Amelia." The queen said, nodding to each of us in turn. I looked over at Christian. He was smirking, that meant I wasn't about to get my head ripped off.

"Rosemarie? May I talk to you in private?" She asked.

"Of course your majesty." I said, deciding to behave. I led her into the spare bedroom. We sat in the reading nook.

"Rosemarie…" She started.

"Please call me Rose, your majesty." I said.

"On one condition." She said, I looked up, "You call me Tatiana." She was smiling I smiled back.

"Okay, Tatiana." I said.

"Rose, Christian came to me telling me he wanted me to be his queen. At first I was horrified, then I thought about it. From what I have heard, Christian is a very nice young man, and his aunt is a wonderful woman. Even with what I had heard, I still didn't want to hand my crown down to and Ozera, but I knew it had to be done, they hadn't ruled for twelve generations.

"You must have been mad at me for assigning you to guard him. The reason I did it was I knew that if anyone could prevent him from following his parent's path, it would be the famous Rose Hathaway. You are after all, the daughter of Abe and Janine, two of the most feared names in the vampire world.

"All of the rulers have assigned the Hathaway women to the most dangerous moroi, knowing they could handle it, you especially. I assigned both you and your mother to your morois. You were assigned to Lord Ozera and she was assigned to Ibraham. Apparently, I was also playing matchmaker. Your mother and Ibraham had you. And you are about to be married to your charge." She smiled.

"Did he tell you about anything else other than the marriage." I asked.

"Yes. He told me about the twins, they are actually the reason I came." She reached into her bag; "It is a custom, for children of the king and queen, to have a certain something. I figure I should give them to you, now." She pulled two bags out of her bag. The bags were made of something like silk, only sturdier. They had drawstrings, so I assumed I should open them.

"That one is for the baby boy." Tatiana said as I opened the bag. Inside was a small box. I opened the box. Inside was a necklace.

The necklace was made with a simple black cord. It had many different lengths so it could be adjusted as he grew. There was a stone on the cord. It looked like any other stone.

Tatiana must have seen the confusion on my face, "This stone has many functions. Every queen has used it. You wear it until the child is born. This stone can be a lifesaver; it will glow, when you have two hours until you give birth. It will glow the color of the child's aura, for twins, it will glow a bright gold. Once the baby is born, you will put it on him, it will not harm him whatsoever. It will track the child's progress and will tell you what he will specialize in years before he does. Once again it will glow, red for fire, blue for water, brown for earth, yellow for air."

I smiled and returned the necklace to the box and slid that into the bag. I opened the other bag. I pulled out the box. Inside this box was another necklace. This one was almost a duplicate of the other. Instead of a stone, there were three beads: One red, one orange, and one yellow. I looked at the beads closer. On the center bead, was the carving of a fire: the Ozera crest.

"There is more." Tatiana said.

I reached into the bag again and brought out another box. This box was smaller than the others. In fact it was a ring box. I opened it and saw a ring, much like the one on my finger, only instead of fire, there was a small tornado; it was the air ring.

"Since it's line died out, I had the ring modified. It is now connected to your daughter's necklace. If she is in trouble, the necklace with signal the ring. The ring also has a lot of magic in it, a lot of spirit magic. If it glows red, think of your daughter and you will be transported to be beside her. It only glows red in a matter of life or death situation or if a strigoi is within ten miles of her. It will glow orange if she is hurt physically, you would then be able to speak to her like you speak to Lissa, through a bond. If it glows yellow, she is in emotional trouble. Which I think you know more than anyone, could be the worst kind of trouble. The ring will let you channel some of her feelings and help calm her down, like you do for Lissa."

"So basically her necklace and my ring have a bond like me and Lissa?" I asked.

"Precisely." She said. I got up and hugged her.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome, Rose. I may have doubted this before, but you will be a great queen and an amazing mother,"

"Thank you, will you be staying at the Academy tonight?" I asked.

"Yes I will be. And I really must get going." She said.

"Of course." I walked her to the door.

Once she left, Christian spoke up, "Did you like the presents?"

"You knew!"

"Of course. Now let me see them." I handed him the two bags. He knew what each item did and said they were centuries old and all morois knew about them.

"Where are Lissa and Mia?" I had just realized they were not here.

"Lissa went back to her room, to 'check on Adrian' and Jesse came to get Mia. I didn't know those two were engaged." He was looking at the air ring, "Did you know all of the moroi rings were in this room tonight?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. You have the fire ring, Mia has the earth ring, you have the air ring and Tatiana has the water ring. That one will be passed down to Adrian after she dies." I yawned, "Am I boring you to sleep?" He asked with his smirk on his face.

"Yes you are!" I joked.

He pulled me onto his lap. I fell asleep in his arms.

A week later

"Okay. I know you hate this, but I want three miles each." I called out to my late morning gym class.

"Why do we need to do this?" A girl asked.

I was about to answer, but someone else answered for me "If you were in trouble and couldn't fight, what would you do?" it was Dimitri.

"You grab your moroi and take off running. Another reason is Guardian Hathaway told you. Now get moving." Dimitri said.

Once they were almost halfway around the track Dimitri turned to me, "You did listen to my lessons." He grinned and pulled me into a one armed hug.

Dimitri and me had become best friends in fact; he was going to my son's godfather.

"How are Pyro and Badass Juniors doing?" He asked.

"Fine. And by the way, they have names."

"And what are those names?"

"Well for boy names, I was thinking Apollo or Alec for the boy. If the boy's name was Apollo, I would name the girl Artemis so they would be the Greek god twins. I also like the name Ashlyn… I don't know."

"Any names that don't start with A?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

"What does Christian think?"

"Well, I had a lot more names, those were the ones he liked too."

"Go with Apollo and Artemis. You can always have another child and name it Ashlyn of Alec, but you don't know if you are getting twins again." He said.

"Good point. So now that they have names, you can't call Apollo Pyro Junior and you can't call Artemis Badass Junior."

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Okay guys. Once your finished head to the locker rooms!" I called out to the class, who were almost done with their running.

I saw a glow coming from my neck. There, sitting around my neck, was the necklace Tatiana had given me, and it was glowing, just like it would. "Shit!" I yelled.

Suddenly I felt pain shoot through my body. I crumpled to the ground.

"Rose!" Dimitri knelt in front of me.

"Necklace." Was all I could manage.

"Shit!" I had explained to him what the necklace does. "Saffron! Go get your brother, tell him to meet us at the infirmary, quick!" Dimitri was taking charge.

Through my tears I saw Saffron leave the class that had gathered around me and run as fast as she possibly could towards the guest housing. Dimitri lifted me off the ground. The pain was excruciating. I blacked out.

**A.N.** Next chapter will either be up later tonight or tomorrow morning.


	16. Chapter 15

**DPOV:**

"Okay guys. Once your finished head to the locker rooms!" Rose called out to her class, who were almost done with their running.

Rose glanced down. Her expression shifted from playful to serious, confused and worried. "Shit!" She yelled, falling to the ground clutching her stomach.

"Rose!" I knelt in front of her.

"Necklace." She said through gritted teeth. I looked at the necklace. _Shit! _That was the necklace Tatiana had given her. It was glowing; Rose only had two hours before birth.

"Shit!" I looked around at the class who had gathered by their teacher, my eyes resting on Saffron, "Saffron! Go get your brother, tell him to meet us at the infirmary, quick!" Christian should be there to see his children born.

I lifted Rose off the ground. I took off running in the direction of the infirmary. I burst through the doors. All eyes were on me.

"What happened? Oh it's Rose. You know the room Belikov." The nurse said.

I couldn't help but smile. Rose had been to the hospital so often, they had given her her own room, complete with a stocked closet.

"The necklace is glowing!" I shouted.

"Oh my lord!" The nurse understood, "Follow me!" She took off running towards the E.R. I followed.

There was a little bed there, with Rose's name on it. _How many times has she been in the E.R?_ "Put her here. I'll take care of her." The nurse said. I did as I was told.

I walked out of the E.R. and sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room. I opened a magazine and started to read. The doors opened and I looked up to see Christian Ozera. He looked at me.

"Where is she?" He asked

"Her cot in the E.R." I said

"Thanks." He ran through the doors to the E.R.

I had to admit, Christian really dad care about Rose. Who would have thought? Rose Hathaway and Christian Ozera getting married and having twins. Before I had been turned, Rose and Christian had been at each other's throats trying to kill each other, now, well they were still at each other's throats, but in a much different way. I had seen them fight over a carrot being a fruit or a vegetable; that was a very interesting argument.

"Hey Guardian Belikov." Saffron said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Lady Ozera." I said putting down the magizine.

"What the hell! Can you please call me Saffron, even Ozera! Anything but Lady Ozera!" She exclaimed.

"Okay Saffron." I said. I hardly knew her and we might be stuck here for a while together.

"Where is she?" Vasilisa had burst through the door.

"If by she, you mean Rose, she is in the E.R. they won't let you in." I said.

"I am the headmistress! They will let me in!" She said. Walking towards the door.

Two minutes later she sunk into the chair next to me, "What happened to them letting you in?"

"Shut up Dimitri."

"What? Headmistress doesn't have perks to those kind of things?"

"Can it Belikov!"

"Make me, hopefully you can do that better than get into the E.R."

"You know what? Suck it Belikov." I grinned.

We had grown closer since I had came back, mostly through Rose. I stilled called her Vasilisa, which she was trying to change, but we bickered like this, like Christian and Rose used to.

"I'll leave you two to bicker." Saffron said, standing and leaving the clinic.

"Saffron! Don't go messing with Jeremy!" I shouted after her.

She stuck her head back inside. She stuck her tongue out at me and smiled the famous Hathaway-man-eater smile.

Great. She is going to be the Rose of the group.

Ten minutes later Christian came out he was carrying a little bundle.

"This is Apollo Caden Ozera." He said when he reached our group.

"Oh my God!" Lissa exclaimed. She jumped up. Christian handed her the baby. She came over to me.

Apollo had a ton of hair, which was the same dark brown hair as Rose's. He looked just like Rose, only pudgier. The eyes, however, were Ozera eyes, bright blue. This was the moroi. He was smiling up at Lissa, waving a tiny fist around.

"Christian? How did you get him out of the E.R.?" I asked. The baby must only be a few minutes old, since Rose went into labor not even fifteen minutes ago.

"Being King has its perks." He said, a smirk on his face, "Be right back." He walked back into the E.R.

He came back with another bundle.

"This is Artemis Elizabeth Ozera." He held this bundle out to me. I looked at him.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive." He said, grinning at me. I grinned back and took the child.

The baby girl was asleep, she had a few wisps of black hair, but not as much as her brother. She had tan skin, the same shade as Rose's, other than that she looked like Christian. "Whose eyes does she have?" I asked.

"I don't know. She has those blue eyes babies sometimes get the, ones that change over time. They seem pretty dark, so I think they will be Rose's. Oh! Lissa can you put this on him and Dimitri can you put this on her? There those gifts Tatiana gave the kids." Christian replied.

We both took the necklaces and fastened them around the babies necks.

"Lord Ozera? We need to do some tests on the babies. We need them in back." A nurse said.

"Of course." He said. He got up, but made no motion to take Artemis from me, "You guys coming?"

After Lissa, Christian and I brought the babies to the test room, we went to see Rose, who was in her room.

"Hey guys." She said when she saw us.

"Rose!" Lissa said running to hug her.

"Hey Rose." I said, sinking onto the couch next to Christian.

"You met Apollo and Artemis, right." Me and Lissa nodded, "Christian, did you tell them about Artemis?"

"No." He said, smirking.

"Well when Adrian sensed one child would have extraordinary powers he was right. Apollo is able to control every element, including spirit. Artemis, is also able to control every element."

"Isn't Artemis a Dhampir?" I asked. Only Morois could use magic.

"I'm a dhampir and I just gave birth to a moroi. Your point?" She asked grinning.

"Never mind. Oh and did you know Saffron learned how to do that smile of yours?"

"Yeah. I taught her." Rose said, still grinning.

"You taught my little sister to do your man-eater smile?" Christian laughed. Rose nodded.

"Any ways. Dimitri would you be Apollo's god father?" I nodded, "And Lissa, will you be Artemis's god mother?" Lissa nodded.

"Mia and Eddie agreed." Christian said.

"Okay. Liss, I won't be able to teach for a while, sorry."

"Rose, if you hadn't just given birth to twins I would slap you! I demand you go with Christian, Apollo and Artemis to the royal court. Dimitri will take over as gym teacher. Right Dimitri." I glared at her but nodded.

"But…" Rose started to protest.

"Well. Anyone notice how the babies came four months early, but they are large for their age?" Christian asked, trying to change the subject.

"Adrian was looking up Spirit side effects. One is super fertility, which is increased in moroi, Rose still has it, but not as pronounced as I do. This super fertility is the reason we both had twins. Another is, when a dhampir is brought back to life, they leave some of them in the realm of the dead. Some leave vampire parts, others leave human pats. Rose left human parts, so instead of being 50% human and 50% moroi, she was more like 25% and 75%, the difference enabled Artemis to have magic while still having the strength and appearance of a dhampir." Lissa said.

There was a soft snore from the bed. We looked over.

"Wow. You actually bored her to sleep." I said.

"Suck it Belikov."

We continued to talk about spirit for the rest of the afternoon and it was decided, Christian and Rose would leave for the Royal Court with the babies in a week. Soon Christian would be King with Rose by his side. Lucky Bastard. Just because I accepted it, doesn't mean I like it.

**A.N.** Okay guys. This is where I leave you for Guardian. The sequel to Guardian will be out soon. I'll post a sneak peak here and let you know when it is up. I hope you guys liked Guardian, I think it turned out pretty good, considering it is my first fanfic and the first story I ever finished. Round of applause please. Thank you! Any way, the sequel will be out soon. The title will be decided. I am thinking about Royal, Mother of the Vamps, and Mistress of the Flames.

I'm not too crazy about the last one. Let me know. Also I would like to thank Saphrenia, who gave me the names Jade and Clarissa as well as Maxiemouse who gave me the name Caden. I'd also like to thank unnz4, who gave me the name Elizabeth. Thank you for all the reviews. I hope the sequel is just as successful, if not more so. Bye for now!


	17. Royal Sneak Peek

Though the are only two, they are able to do things most two year olds couldn't; such as walk a straight line and climb up ladders on there own.

The oldest was Apollo Caden Ozera. He had dark brown hair that sat in an untamable mess on top of his head, but it was cute untamable. He had my favorite blue eyes; the eyes that had been past down the Ozera line since the first moroi. He was a moroi, somehow I had managed to give birth to a moroi, even thought I was a dhampir.

His twin sister, who was slightly younger, was Artemis Elizabeth Ozera. She had shoulder-length black hair that fell just like mine. She had my eyes, a light, chocolaty brown. She was a dhampir. I was going to have to watch her, even as a two-year-old, it was obvious she would be a heart breaker.

"Hello!" A voice said.

Apollo was swept off the ground. I turned ready to attack just in case something had gotten past the wards.

"Daddy!!" Apollo shrieked.

"Rose? Were you about to attack me?" Christian, a.k.a. Daddy, asked with a smirk. I shrugged, "Well, at least we know nothing will happen to these two."

"I guess not. You should have seen it! Some kid was being mean to Artemis, before I could get over to them Apollo punched the kid in the face. I have to say it was a pretty good punch, too…." I said.

"Well then, Artemis will be a heart breaker and Apollo will be the neck breaker who watches after his little sisters." Christian said, laying a hand on my baby bump.

That's right! I'm pregnant again! I am four months pregnant. I had another month or so, if we were going by the five-month calendar Apollo and Artemis followed. At least this one showed she was growing faster than most children, with Artemis and Apollo I had a hardly see-able baby bump, with this one I was _huge_. This one was a girl and was going to be named Ashlyn Jane Ozera.


	18. Prince is Here!

The third story's first chapter has been posted so check it out ar review it!


	19. Note

Hey Guys! I just wanted to advertise another story of mine. Now usually I don't do this and I hate when people do it, but I think this is worth it. Now, its about the movie Remember the Titans and its one of my favorite movies and I recommend it to anyone. My fanfic is called Remember Me. You don't _really_ need to watch the movie to understand, but it would obviously help. So, check it out if you want, or don't, no pressure.


End file.
